Bittersweet
by Mousy C
Summary: L and B have a common acquaintance. After B dies, she helps L with the Kira case. Can D save L from an unjust death or will she just watch him die?
1. Breaking News

_Breaking news_

The letters appeared on the television as a reminder that the world is nothing more than an orchard. There are beautiful and tasty fruits which seem to make humans feel closer to Heaven yet there are also rotten, ugly fruits which give them a bitter taste of Hell.

The human world is somewhere in the middle and there is a fair drop of Hell and Heaven in everything, especially in humans.

_We are interrupting the program for a special broadcast._

'What is so special at it?' One of the multitudes of viewers mumbled for himself.

It was one of those ugly days when nothing was working according to the plan. Some people called it a bad day but some took it for granted and simply chose not to get out of the house; those were happy people.

_We have been informed that yesterday, 12 FBI agents have been found dead. The director of FBI did not give any detail but it seems they might have been killed by the Japanese murderer, Kira._

The rest of the announcement seemed to attract more attention. Everyone knew Kira throughout the world. Opinions on that matter where divided in three: people who worshiped Kira and thought he does the world a favor; people who were completely against his beliefs and the neutral ones, who did not care.

The thin girl who just moved in the famous city of New York was one of the neutral ones. She didn't care about much in life and Kira was definitely one of the subjects she tried to bypass. While she lived with her parents, she heard from her younger brother about criminals all around the world who simply died from a heart attack. It didn't matter if they were sick or not; they just died out of nowhere.

_As we know, Kira is the alias of the Japanese mass murderer who, surprisingly, kills just criminals of high misdemeanor. It has been proven that this Kira exists and he needs only a name and a face to kill his victims. But what is this character? Is he a murderer or a savior?_

'Or stupid' The girl continued while never interrupting her work.

She just moved into New York and she didn't have the time to unpack anything. She went through 2 boxes and she still had another 4 to go. It was still early but she was already losing focus on her activity.

The special broadcast ended as abruptly as it started. The show that was on TV before, started again and everything looked normal. There was nothing interesting to do and unpacking was getting tiring. She already lost her interest and half of the apartment was already furnished anyway.

'Life is getting blank' She stated before she simply fell on the available space of her couch.

The apartment was situated somewhere in a more silent part of the city and granted to her family reputation, it was quite high up. It didn't look like a penthouse but it wasn't something modest either. It was just fine.

Out of boredom, she reached out for one of the many magazines on the coffee table. Most of them were either talking about celebrity gossip or Kira. Both matters were of extreme importance for the National Security, it seemed.

'What do they know? There is nothing done from pure coincidence. Criminals don't die just out of boredom. However'

She knew about the supposed-savior of the contemporary world. It was quite a phenomenon. The way he killed sounded awfully familiar. It reminded her about…

'Where is death, there is also the work of a Shinigami'

In just one hour, the girl was dressed and ready to live abroad. It wasn't something urgent, in her point of view, but it was extremely important and exciting. She didn't even pack. She didn't need clothes or toiletries. She could buy them all when they were needed. She had only a purse and its contents.

She took a taxi to the airport and easily made her way through the mass of people towards the ticket booth. Without a monetary trouble, she bought a ticket to the quickest flight for Japan. When she saw herself seated comfortably at the business class, she grabbed her phone form the purse and started to dial a number.

'Hello? I would like to reserve a room at Teito Hotel.' There was a small pause, while the person on the other hand started to talk and complete the arrangement.'I understand. Place it under the name Yvonne Noir. Thank you.'

She hung up and placed her phone on her lap. With a deep sigh, she leaned back on her seat and closed her eyes. It was going to be a long flight.


	2. Unexpected Meeting

What seemed to be a few hours ended up as being the whole flight. She woke up with a stomach ache, because she couldn't eat anything, and her back hurt from the uncomfortable way she slept. As she stepped out off the airplane, she stretched. She could hear her bones crack.

'Japan, Japan. You didn't change one bit since I last came here.' She messed her hair and sighed, before she walked towards the entrance. She found a taxi quite fast but she didn't know exactly where to go. She ended up walking aimlessly around Tokyo. She was somewhere close to a park when something weird caught her eye.

She tried to cover up her real intentions. There weren't many people on that street. There was just a shop, houses on each side of the alley and a young guy who was silently walking in front of her. What caught her attention, however, was the black morbid creature walking behind the young teenager. It looked like he was fooling around, convinced that no one could see him.

'Idiot' She bit her lip, debating with herself. Should she follow the guy and satisfy her curiosity or go to the hotel and do nothing? Well, it wasn't that hard to choose.

She followed closely, yet her victim didn't even remark her. He stopped and bought an apple. There was nothing suspicious about that. He continued to walk towards a bench and sat down.

'He doesn't respond to anything the Shinigami does. He ignores everything that happens around him but doesn't seem to loosen up. He's not stupid at all.' She narrowed her eyes but didn't walk closer. She was a few feet away from him.

She couldn't see everything perfectly but the Shinigami was also pretty big. It was hard to miss him out.

There was no one around. The park was pretty much deserted. When the teenager stuck the apple out, for common eyes, it looked like it just got eaten by itself. She decided to take the matters in her own hands. She walked closer in utter silence and dropped her purse. The noise was loud enough to attract attention.

The boy tensed visibly and turned his head towards her. She tried to act accordingly. Her eyes widened considerably and she opened her mouth slightly.  
She looked like a person who just got a shock.

'Excuse me, but did that apple, where did it go?' She tried to sound surprised and innocent. It wasn't in her blood to be harmless and easily manipulated but she knew how to act.

'I'm sorry but I think you just imagined it. There is no apple, see?' He actually moved his hand in front of her, showing how he had nothing in it. For a moment, she felt annoyed. He actually wanted her to believe such a stupid lie? However, she chose to play his game.

'Maybe. I forgot to take my glasses today. Everything is a little blurry' She scratched her head, nervously and smiled softly. It looked naive enough.

He walked closer to her and watched her expressions intensely. He was checking if she was a danger. When he was sure she meant no harm, he tried to look nicer.

Somewhere behind the teenager, a Shinigami was cracking up. He was greatly entertained by the show the two were putting up.

'That must be the cause.' He cracked a smile, which was so wide and fake that almost hurt her face.

'Are you from this part of the city?' He nodded and actually started a nice act.

'I live nearby. Are you lost?' For a moment Yvonne didn't know what to say. If she lied, there was a slim chance she would end up at his house or knowing where his house was. If she were to tell the truth, she would end up with nothing. She nodded and smiled again.

She had an air of a classy woman but he wasn't stupid. Her eyes were big and blank. There was no emotion in them. It intrigued him. He was curious what was going through her head; if he believed his stupid lie, then maybe she wasn't a treat, but then again, it was rather stupid.

Trying to break the ice, the woman bowed.

' I am Ivy' She titled her head and pushed the bangs out of her face. 'I arrived in Japan a few hours ago. I'm afraid I wandered too far from the hotel' She laughed nervously.

It was all for a good cause but that thought was slowly slipping. She couldn't play a charade every time she had the chance to meet him.

He watched her every action and still measured the level of treat in her. There was something about her that didn't seem naive. Her introduction was in the norms of a usual conversation but the Shinigami started to laugh loudly.

The boy tensed again and his eyes narrowed. If Ryuk was having such a fun time then something was suspicious about her. However, he couldn't understand what. She was thin yet she was rather tall for a woman. Her appearance didn't attract attention to her. She looked modest.

'Do you want me to show you the the way to nearest bus stop?' She nodded and bowed, gratefully. They started to walk in sync but something didn't seem right. He was too tense. He needed to find more information about her. 'So, where are you from?' She turned her head to look at him and blinked.

'France.'

Light wasn't impressed by her one word answer. It was too neutral. He couldn't even ask for her entire name because it would sound creepy and if he were to kill her, her family would know who she talked to in the last 24 hours. Not that he wanted to but there was something about her that ticked him off. If he was right, from the way she would always stretch and the bags under her eyes, what she said was true.

'What about you? What's your name?' She seemed so innocent and her question sounded so normal that it confused him. If he were to tell her his name, then he couldn't kill her but if not, she would get suspicious.

'Light' He responded her exactly like she introduced herself.

She titled her head to get a better sight of his face. Her eyes traveled from his eyebrows to his chin. She was very perceptive of his looks.

'You're quite handsome. I bet you have a lot of fans in high school' She chuckled playfully, trying to get him to loosen up more.

He wasn't stupid. A smart person handles differently the Death Note. Yet, how smart was he? How far was he ready to go?

_Hey Light, this girl is playing you like she wants_

The Shinigami started to get interested. He had in front two people who were more alike than they knew. Light wanted to get rid of the disgraces of the world. At some point, Ivy wanted that too.

The girl just rolled her eyes but didn't let her mask fall down. She tried to ignore the Shinigami so that her cover won't be blown. She was experienced enough with situations like that. She had to endure her personal feelings and thoughts in order to get out what she wants to hear from the culprit.

_You don't talk much nowadays, do you?_

That question sounded neutral. With what was happening home, it could have been addressed to Light but that wasn't the case.

Ryuk was trying to talk to her. She couldn't hear him. She didn't have how. She didn't posses a Death Note and she didn't touch one either. However, something didn't feel right. d

_You should ask her more questions, Light. She is fun. You just have to push the right buttons_

Ryuk started to laugh loudly and fly crazily in the back. From the corner of his eye, he saw the reaction he needed. Her left eye started to twitch.

'Why did you come to Japan?' He was more forward with his questions because of that idiotic Shinigami. She shrugged.

'I guess I got interested in the latest events' She pulled her purse closer to her body and continued to walk.

'So you know about Kira?' She nodded. 'What do you think?' He was curious to hear her answer.

'What I think?' She stopped and started to chuckle. He raised an eyebrow and stopped behind her. 'What I think doesn't matter. My opinion would be wasted. What the masses think. That's what matters.' She turned to him and smirked. 'The masses think he is a treat for the international security. The countries try to work together against the common danger. I wonder though' She turned her head to the side and started to rub her chin.

Light watched her. He didn't like how her opinion was so ambiguous. She practically didn't have any! She just did what the majority of people do: follow the leader and his beliefs. In that moment, his mind was set. She was a spiteful human who just didn't care about anything. She was simple and annoying.

'If there is a balance between evil and good then how far will Kira go? If he disrupts this balance, what will happen? There is a price for everything, Light'

She turned her back to him and started to walk again.

When they arrived at the bus station, Light tried to cover himself with another nice act.

'What do you mean?' He really wanted to hear the whole hypothesis.

'You have to give something so that you can get something in return. Sometimes, the price is your life.' She looked at him over her shoulder and smirked. Something was different though. His eyes widened and he stopped mid step. Her eyes were different and so was her tone.

'Are you ready to sacrifice yourself for a better world, Yagami Light?Or are you going to die by the hands of a Death God?' He was completely taken aback by her statements. He gasped and took a step back.

The bus station was just a few feet in front. The bus was taking a corner and had just a few minutes left to the station. She didn't have anything else to ask him so she continued her nice act. She turned to him and smiled. It was the opposite of what she was transmitting just a few second earlier.

'Well, Light, thank you for accompanying me. It was a pleasure to meet you. Here' She opened her purse and grabbed something out of it. She handed the small paper to him. When she walked further away, Light looked at the paper. It was a contact card and it was all in French.


	3. A, B, D

"Who was that, Ryuk?" Light just got home from his encounter with that strange woman. The Shinigami started to laugh when he remembered. It was fun to watch them interact.

"I'm sorry Light but I made a deal with the Shinigami King. I can't talk about her" That quirked his interest. That meant she was not an ordinary human. There were many possibilities and little time to find out more information.

"Those eyes; her eyes were red. She has the Shinigami Eyes, am I right?" Ryuk chuckled but nodded nonetheless. "How can she have them? Did she make the deal with a Shinigami? Does she posses a Death Note?" The Shinigami stretched his head.

"Well, it is a little more complicated than that. All I can say is that she doesn't have a Death Note. At least not from what I know" Light scoffed. He still had so many questions about that Ivy. She was French yet she could speak Japanese without a problem.

"And what happens if you tell me? You're going to die?" It was supposed to be an insult, an irony but there was no laughter.

"Something like that, yes" Light mumbled something to himself and glared at his unwanted companion. That girl seemed so simple yet she was a mystery. Ryuk wasn't going to tell him so why bother? He was just going to continue what he started.

On the other side, Yvonne didn't go to the hotel. She had other business to attend to. She got off the bus at the next station and took a taxi. Her next stop was rather far by foot. She was indeed tired and the last encounter was interesting enough. She met Kira without even trying. It went pretty well. She tried so hard to act nicely that her checks still hurt. Next, she had to pay a visit to an old friend.

When the taxi stopped, the driver looked confused. She smiled reassuringly and paid him. She was very small next to the intimidating entrance. She walked in without much fuss. The guardians were a little skeptical to let her go but they couldn't keep her out either.

"This is his cell" The guard gave her a kind smile and pushed the door open. "If there is any problem, please call out." She blinked. There was no nod, no smile, nothing. She wasn't a person that would show feelings. She didn't have a poker face either. She just looked normal and maybe a little parallel to what was happening around her.

She walked slowly into the dark room. It was small but it had a bed and a toilet. The door closed loudly behind her. It was so dark that she couldn't trace him in the room. Luckily, his eyes were pretty much enlightening his figure.

"Look who came to visit" He snickered and walked towards her. His moves were so slow; it felt a lot like he was watching his prey. However, Yvonne was blank. Her figure was lost into darkness. She caught his hand and in just a few seconds, she had him pinned on his bed.

"That's how you welcome your guests?" The man continued to snicker. It wasn't amusing and the force she applied on his body wasn't a joke either yet he was already accustomed to that.

"I didn't think you'd come and visit. The chances for that to happen were under 50%." She chuckled and bent over him.

"Don't be a smartass. You knew very well that I would come, eventually." He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Does it feel like a déjà vu?" She started to chuckle darkly. In just a flash, she had her hand around his neck, ready to apply enough pressure to suffocate him.

"Don't push your luck, Beyond" Even if his position was the one of a victim, he started to genuinely laugh.

"You won't kill me. I trust you." She raised an eyebrow and titled her head. She leaned even closer to him.

"Trust is a big word for what you have done in the past" He rolled his eyes and pushed her aside, easily. She wasn't a threat; at least not in that moment.

"I've been caught and sent to prison. Even more surprisingly is that I've been transferred to a Japanese prison. I thought you might have had something to do with it but you don't live in Japan." She got off him and sat normally on what was supposed to be his bed.

"You think L has something to do with it. I don't know what happened after you got into jail. You practically signed up for it from the beginning." Beyond scoffed lightly and positioned himself weirdly on the bed.

"What do you know, then?" She raised an eyebrow and bit her lip.

"L, probably, sent you to Japan for his own selfish reasons. You two are very much alike in that domain."Beyond narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm pretty sure he already got involved into the Kira case. Maybe he wants your help"

"I'm going to die pretty soon. I'm not stupid, Kaira. The only way I could be saved is if you make another deal and we both know there are slim chances for that to happen." He was a lucid and brilliant genius. Adding to that, he was born with Shingami Eyes. Beyond Birthday could've ended up as either a savior or a murderer. He chose none. However, Yvonne tensed up. It had been some time since she was called that name.

"I don't want to see you die. I can't guarantee for your life, Beyond. You are not a murderer because you killed people who were supposed to die already on the same dates. However, you're a childish prick who had always been blinded by hubris." Beyond didn't look offended at all. He chuckled, instead.

"Look who speaks about hubris and childishness. You use big words for a past like yours. Or maybe you have forgotten who you are?" She glared at him and growled.

"You practically just wanted to show how smart you are, you wanted to commit suicide in the end but someone caught you just in time. You are in prison not because you are seriously dangerous but because you were blinded by superiority issues. If you could have just accepted L as the greatest detective you wouldn't have craved to become the greatest criminal" He didn't want to hear her telling him about his failures even if, in the end, she was right.

"What about this Kira? What do you know about him? Did you analyze him yet?" He was ironic. He really couldn't accept the truth. He was childish and he hated to lose. That was exactly what happened 2 years ago.

"This Kira is not a serial killer. It's just a kid looking for justice in the world. He saw none so he decided to make it on his own. He doesn't know the length of trouble he will get into"

"Then what? Do you want to guide him? Why not give him some advi-ow" She hit him in the head pretty hard. It annoyed him so he got up quickly and hovered over her. She was expressionless. "You're lying to yourself, D. You came here for a new life, didn't you? You wanted to be the justice. Are you going to let that kid do your work?" She blinked a few times and started to laugh.

She pushed him away and patted his head. It did annoy him but he also gave in to her hand, like a puppy. He was a criminal, a dangerous one, yet in front of her, he was fun and playful.

"I was cruel and bloodthirsty once. That's why I was able to get closer to you at Wammy's and even befriend you. We shared the same eyes, the same blood lust but you are human and I am not. That's the difference between you and me." He rolled his eyes again but there was something else too. He was getting annoyed and unstable.

"You got accustomed easily with everyone at Wammy's. However, you never showed your true potential. Were you afraid that you will become one of us? Or was L's fault? You were quite close, weren't you?" She hit him again in the leg, making him fall down.

"I still wonder how you softened me up enough to befriend me." She sighed and scratched her check. "Do you have something for L? I'm sure you had enough time to write a lot of things in here" Beyond Birthday was a man who knew how to hold grudges and the one he had on the detective was enough for a lifetime. However, he did give her a letter.

"Any last request from me?" He didn't expect what came next.

She kissed him. It came out of nowhere. He couldn't really push her away. She was the only person he ever had close to a friend. The kiss was a symbol for both of them. It meant their friendship but also their goodbyes. They were both lucid and smart people. They both knew that Kira was going to find out about Beyond too. It was all a matter of time.

With one last peck on the cheek, Yvonne turned her back on him and signaled for the guard to come and open the door. She gave one last look over her shoulder and winked.

"See you later, BB." It wasn't funny but he started to laugh loudly. She left him laughing like a maniac.


	4. The Letter

The ride to the hotel was silent. She left the prison with some kind of melancholy. She had been through that kind of situation before but it still hurt.

Humans weren't worthy. She always lived by that principle. Kira wasn't a God and she was sure he will, eventually, get caught.

When she arrived at the hotel, the receptionist told her that the 22nd floor was entirely occupied, which intrigued her. She didn't ask for any other information, though. She simply grabbed the key and walked to the elevator. She waited just for a few second until the doors opened.

A man dressed in black walked out of the elevator and right past her. She wasn't very tall, but she did get a good view of the man's face. He had an old, Victorian hat on his head but it couldn't cover the white hair completely. She walked into the elevator with a playful smirk.

The hotel room was definitely less luxurious than her apartment in New York but it was good enough. She didn't have any luggage; therefore she didn't have any clothes.

Getting quite uncomfortable in a pair of black jeans and a formal shirt, she had no choice but sleep in her undergarments.

While she was slowly getting things out of her purse, like a hair brush or her phone, she also found BB's letter. She knew it was for L but that didn't matter. She wasn't a fan of personal space and intimacy. If she wanted something, she was more than ready to die for it or cross any boundaries.

The letter wasn't long and it didn't contain anything suspicious; at least not at first sight. She knew BB for long enough to figure out that everything he ever did was either complicated or made out of spite. She didn't know which one was the case in that letter since every time he mentioned L it was from both spite and personal issues which made everything complicated.

She read the letter once more. There had to be a puzzle behind it because the letter itself was bullshit. There were just words put together to make some kind of sense for unwanted readers. She was one of them in that moment.

"Or maybe not…"

She narrowed her eyes and started to position the letters differently. It didn't take long to discover the message within.

She placed the first two sentences differently. Two words were made out of the first letters of the first sentence while the third one was made out of every last letter from the third sentence.

_ You don't know_

The last part was not hidden at all. It was created out of the third letter of the mid words of the last sentence.

_What you're messing with_

That was definitely directed towards L. Just he could have a chance at finding the hidden message.

However, that line held the whole Kira case behind it. L and the police didn't know about the Death Note and she was pretty sure they would never believe what they couldn't see: Shinigami.

If L will ever find Kira then he will have a lot of work trying to prove it.

"You can't fight death with justice. I guess you'll find out pretty soon" She walked towards the immense window from the living room and stared at the city below. "Both of you will." She continued.


	5. Sad News

The next day, Yvonne woke up on the couch, in the living room. She stretched and yawned loudly. She wasn't a morning person. In fact, she was quite lazy and comfortable. She often preferred to be alone so that no one would judge her lifestyle. Her family was indeed rich but she wasn't famous. If it wasn't for the big IQ and that creativity of hers she would have ended up on the streets, maybe.

She didn't have any spare clothes and she didn't eat anything since she landed in Japan. She took a shower and dressed in the same clothes. She had to go shopping.

When she left her room, she completely forgot about the man in black and his resemblance to someone she knew. When she walked into the lobby, there was someone waiting for her. She raised an eyebrow but didn't move. The man walked right past her but, subtly, gave her a note.

She didn't even unfold it until she got a few miles away from the hotel. She sat on a bench in the busy Shinjuku and read it. There wasn't much, though. It was written just a room number.

"That's on the 22nd floor" She mumbled to herself. She sighed and placed the note back into her pocket. It was still too soon to make her appearance. She entered the first store and looked for clothes. However, she didn't have much time to look around because her phone started to ring. It was an unknown number.

_"Hello. Miss Noeru?"_ Except the fact that he misspelled her name, Yvonne was still calm. _"I'm sorry but the prisoner from cell number 9984 died this morning. You have to come and take his belongings. You are the only person he signed as relative."_ The whole world seemed to slow down. She stopped and hung up. It all seemed surreal. She knew he was going to die but she wasn't ready. It was too soon. She hoped she could actually find a way to save him.

"But his arrest wasn't made public, was it?" She whispered to herself. She was too shocked to think logically. The LA murder cases were indeed popular back then but…it hurt. It hurt deeper than she imagined. Also, it's been some time since she last felt such emotions.

Her shopping spree ended abruptly. In approximately 2 hours she finished buying clothes for a week and food. Her next stop was the jail. When she arrived there, the guardians were all busy with a few more people. It seemed Beyond wasn't the only one who died that night.

_"Are you Miss Noeru?"_ She nodded to the young guardian. He smiled comfortably and gave her a box. It was pretty light. She also had to sign for it. "You are the girl who visited him yesterday. I'm sorry. He, and several prisoners, died last night of heart attacks. It must have been Kira." She narrowed her eyes at the guardian, making him smile nervously and shut up. She knew already how and who killed her supposedly best friend. "If it makes you feel better, he mentioned you while talking to himself. I'm sorry again for your loss." She sighed and left quickly. She was already sick of pity.

"Fool. Maybe I would have had come quicker if you would have called me." She sighed again and rubbed her eye. She was still sleepy.

That day, she didn't take the cab. She took the bus, which took a lot more. She also had to walk by foot to the hotel. While she was slowly making her way towards what was supposed to be her home for a few weeks, she didn't fail to notice a familiar face.

"Yagami…" She raised an eyebrow and stopped. She couldn't see very well the person he was talking to; that, until she moved a little. Yvonne could swear she had seen that woman before. She titled her head and furrowed her eyebrows, in order to catch a better sight of the woman. Her black her, her height, her clothes, it was all familiar. She gasped when she finally figured it out.

"Naomi Misora…she worked on LA Murder Cases!" She couldn't hear what they were talking about since she was on the other side of the road but she saw Light writing something on a tiny piece of paper and next thing she saw, Naomi Misora was getting further away with a look of depression and suicidal attempt.

Light didn't know Yvonne just found him out. He was joyfully living his accomplishment. However, the Shinigami felt her presence right away.

_Hey Light. Look on your right. _

He wasn't supposed to enter that game but he couldn't pass the chance.

Light did exactly what his companion informed him to and his platonic face changed drastically. He narrowed his eyes at her but kept his head held high. She just witnessed him acting as Kira and sending Raye Penber's fiancée to death.

_She won't tell on you. Much like a Shinigami, she doesn't have the right to impose. She can just watch from side._

That didn't make any difference, though. Yvonne and Light were staring at each other with the same look. However, Yvonne smirked. Just before a car drove by and interrupted their staring contest, her eyes became bloody red. Light didn't move but when the car passed, she wasn't there anymore.


	6. Distraction

Even though she looked calm, inside her heart there was a hurricane. How could she have not seen that coming?

"He couldn't see his own lifespan but I could and he shouldn't have died now" She muttered.

Her head hurt and so did her heart. In the past 22 years she never made a single friend. She didn't know why; maybe she was too comfortable and took everything for granted or maybe she was too scared that they would find her different. She was an adopted child yet the Noir family never behaved accordingly. They embraced her presence; they welcomed her in the family and made her feel as if she was part of them.

She chose to stop thinking for a while. Her mind was already working at an inhuman pace. She didn't want it to move even faster. She stopped in the lobby and rubbed her forehead. She suddenly got overwhelmed by what was happening.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea" She muttered again.

With a dramatic sigh, she walked towards the elevator. It came rather quick and she was the only one waiting for it. Unfortunately, when the doors were ready to close, someone stopped them. She raised her head instantly and started to glare at the man.

The silence between the two was awkward. The elevator music wasn't any help at all. When it reached the 22nd floor, the man turned to her.

"He's making up a team" She didn't move and remained expressionless.

"Good for him" The man wasn't ready to give up.

"I thought you were friends" She narrowed her eyes and scoffed.

"He doesn't have friends" In the end, the man sighed and gave up.

He knew she was stubborn and proud. Once she got hurt she was able to forgive but she never forgot. She was childish and self-centered and she didn't change.

When she arrived in her own hotel room, the first thing she did was turn on the television. There was a soap opera on some random channel and left it there. She didn't want any news about any death in that moment.

Next, she went into her room and placed her new clothes into the dresser. She placed the food into the small refrigerator and jumped on the bed. It had been an eventful day.

She placed her hand over her eyes and sighed. She had hoped that the whole Kira case would be easy and fun, since she actually possessed the Shinigami Eyes but it definitely wasn't.

"The ones who are born to be doomed will forever live an unfortunate life" She mumbled while she started to move her hands over the bed.

At some point, she touched something small but firm. She got up quickly and grabbed the box. It was full of BB's things from the Japanese jail but also the American one. Everything he had; everything was in there.

She opened it carefully and remarked that it was full of paper; nothing else but paper. Her left eye started to twitch when she started to read what was written on the paper.

**"Today, I'm bored. There's nothing to play with and those incompetent guardians don't give me eatable food."**

**"I made a fool out of the new guardian. He's quite young. It shouldn't be hard to make him give me some jam"**

**"I finally got my hands on strawberry jam."**

She sighed. Everything he had written was about his need of strawberry jam. The few things Beyond Birthday couldn't live without were pride, his own identity and strawberry jam. He was like a child.

For the next few hours, Yvonne went through every piece of paper in the package. Most of them were random and in English. He had nothing to do, he was already embarrassed for a lifetime and he had no one to play with. Exactly like a child who got grounded.

There were only three papers that contained something more. One was about LA and what happened there; the second was about Wammy but in a very difficult way to read. He scrambled a lot of letters and if you were to put them in the right order it read: _Dare to Survive L._

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. It was childish but it was understandable. His lifetime wish was to become better than L in any possible way.

The third one, though, had a few numbers written on it. There was the address of Wammy's House but there were also a few more numbers that didn't make any sense. Was it a lifespan he saw? Or maybe something only he would know? But also, it was addressed to her. He wrote: _Distraction is the only way to get Beyond the Law._

If you were smart enough and knew about his past puzzles, it was quite easy to understand the meaning behind it.

_D is the only way to get B the L._

_D is the only one who can make B forget about L._

_D and B are friends._

_B's Distraction._

She didn't want to cry. She seriously tried not to show any emotion but it was too hard. She remained silent and tears started to pour down her checks.

A few levels below, the man dressed in dark entered room number 221. It was situated on the 22nd floor, the one the receptionist said it was entirely reserved.

"Everything is prepared, Watari?" The man nodded. He walked deeper into the room and gave up on his façade. He was an elder man. His white hair was styled in a British way and he looked warm and kind but still a gentleman.

"Everything is ready. I planted bugs and cameras around the two apartments" The younger man in the room looked pretty satisfied.

"How did it go? Did she receive the mission?" Watari started to chuckle. It was definitely amusing.

"She's not going to come on her own will. She is stubborn as always" The younger man, which stood in a crouched position, started to bit his finger and didn't look very happy.

"Should I uncover my identity in front of her?" It wasn't necessarily meant as a question for Watari but the elder responded anyway. It sounded more like an advice.

" I believe you should just ask for her help personally" The youngest hummed and walked out the door. Watari watched amusedly as his best pupil was ready to give up little of his self esteem for another.


	7. Special Guest

Meanwhile, Yvonne stopped crying. She was still on the bed, sulking but she regained control over her emotions. She got surprised when she heard a knock on the door.

Groggily, she walked to the door and opened it very slowly. She didn't seem shocked of who self-invited in her hotel room. He didn't even ask for her permission.

"Why did you get so comfortable? It's not like you're going to stay for more than a few minutes" She mumbled to herself. He didn't even hear.

He entered without a problem into her room and just sat on the couch, in his own, weird position. With big panda eyes he started to stare at her. She sighed and also took a seat next to him.

"I assume you have a few questions for me" She blinked. "I also have to ask you something" She blinked again.

He didn't get annoyed by that, not like the others. He'd known her for long enough and he got accustomed.

"B died by a sudden heart attack" She stated, coldly. It didn't seem to affect the detective, though; at least, not immediately. His eyes started to grow bigger a few second later. It didn't last long. His face became blank again.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I-"

"You transferred him from California to Tokyo." That wasn't a question. She firmly stated the fact and she wanted answers.

"Yes, I did." She glared at him.

It was an expression L had never seen on her. He was quite intrigued. She looked furious yet hurt. She was a self centered woman. He never knew she could be able to have feelings towards someone else.

"Why?" Her expression didn't change.

L bit his finger and started to think. His answer wouldn't be enough for someone like her. She wasn't just a simple woman so he had to respond with a satisfactory answer.

"I thought he will become a good asset later in the case. It's a pity that he died by Kira's hands"

Yvonne was growing more and more annoyed. L looked so neutral next to her feelings. She wanted to punch him hard but she didn't. She could restrain herself.

Instead, she grabbed something from the table and placed it in front of him.

"It's from B. You should decipher it" L took the letter by a corner, as if it was some alien thing and started to read it. His eyes scanned every sentence and moved pretty fast. Lastly, he put it back down.

"This message doesn't have any sense. I should have known he would write something like that. It's also ambiguous. He says that I don't know what I am messing with. What does he mean by that? There is no sense whatsoever" She listened closely to his words and blinked.

Truthfully, L was right. For him, who didn't have any knowledge over Shinigami matters, it was completely pointless. However, Beyond did write that for him. Maybe he just wanted to be seen as a more informed person on something that L didn't. Maybe it was still all about competition.

"You came here for Kira, didn't you?" Yvonne's head turned to L and blinked again.

"I did. It's a matter of time until he will get caught"

"What do you think about Kira, D?" She sighed and leaned back on the couch.

"I think you already found him" She stated. L didn't move and just listened. "I also think you can't prove it. He's just a kid right? I mean, who would want to make the world a better place if not someone young? The world is a rotten place and the more you age, the more rotten you become. That's how life goes" L nodded and started to bite his finger harder.

"You are right. But just in Tokyo, there are more than enough students who would like to call themselves Kira. What then?"

"Usually, when it comes to a criminal, there is a back story which led him to crime. In this case, Kira seems to be a smart person with no hard past. He killed so many criminals; he thinks he does the world a good. That's not the case. Kira doesn't work for the world he works for himself. He wants to form a Utopia. That's impossible, though. He knows that but it doesn't stop him from trying"

"I'm sure you already know that he also killed 12 FBI agents" She nodded. "Those FBI agents were in Japan to investigate the police officers I work with" She nodded again.

"I figured out that much" L continued

"Raye Penber is our lead in this investigation. I think he might have seen Kira before he died"

"You don't have to inform me about your case L. I can hack into the police system without much fuss. I can get this information easily. Tell me something I can't find out on my own" L stopped munching on his finger and leaned closer to her face. He was creepily staring at her up close.

"What do you know about Shinigami?" She got taken aback by that question.

"What?" That was when L grabbed from his pocket three pieces of paper that looked like they've been through a war. She unfolded them and read them. It wasn't a hard puzzle. "L, did you know that Shinigami love apples?" If she could have had, she would have slapped herself; like in anime.

"These letters have been found at different times written by different criminals before they died. We discovered that Kira can kill in different ways but he needs a face and a name"

"Right" L raised his hand and seemed as if he wanted to touch her face. She leaned closer to his face. "If you investigate whatever Raye Penber was working on, then why don't you tell me what's the percentage?" L blinked his panda eyes at her.

"There is a 5% that Chief Yagami's son, Light, is Kira" She chuckled

"Did you place cameras and bugs in his home?" He nodded slowly. It looked like a robot who was guided. "Then I guess the percentage is more than 5%" She sighed and got up.

She stretched while L watched her intensely. Eventually, L also got up and started to walk in his crouched form and with his hands in his pockets, towards the door.

"I want you to accompany me in this case. You already know where you can find me. Just come when you are ready" Translated into L's language that meant she should make up her mind already and just help him.

"Fine but I'm doing this just for B" L nodded and walked out of her hotel room. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. It was getting pretty late and she suffered enough for a day.


	8. The 22nd Floor

The next day, Yvonne found herself in front of room 221 on the 22nd floor. She sighed dramatically. Just being there was the sign of weakness for her. In the past, she would have been honored to work with the genius detective. She used to admire his intellectual and perceptive ability; now, though, it meant nothing.

_"__I know you are smarter than you let out. You have great potential to inherit the title of L, don't you? But you are afraid to show it. This is a game we all have to play yet you want to hide from it. The truth is that you, D, can easily surpass L if you try." A young version of B stated._

_The sun was setting and the red light it was emitting was reflecting into D's eyes. She wasn't scared or angry. She kept a blank face that annoyed B._

_"__What do you know? Maybe one day I will show you what I am capable of."_

Yvonne woke up from her flashback in time to hear the door open. She wasn't thinking about the situation at hand and Watari knew that from the first time he saw her. She wasn't living in the present and her eyes always seemed to look for someone into the distance.

"I'm glad you are here" He smiled kindly and invited her inside. She moved coldly, like a robot, inside the hotel room but didn't speak. Watari cleared his throat, making everyone turn to him. That was when they remarked the thin girl in the room.

"Ryuuzaki…?"

There were just two men, besides Watari, which were staring intensely at a monitor. Yvonne assumed L was currently checking on the people Raye Penber watched.

L didn't react in an obvious way but he was glad that she accepted to assist him on the Kira case. She was a great asset not only because she was a bright woman but because she had experience as a detective.

"D, this is Chief Yagami." She nodded towards him as a sign of respect. Even though he was tired and was barely holding himself from falling asleep, he was a bit concerned about her presence there. His family members were suspected of being Kira and having another person on the case was troublesome.

"Is she an acquaintance of yours, Ryuuzaki?" Silence. "Isn't that enough? My family is at risk right now!" Yvonne blinked at the older man and walked towards the couch. L was contently licking at his ice cream while watching the monitors.

"Hello. I am Yvonne Noir, consultant detective and member of the Interpol." She bowed. "Please, call me D."

Chief Yagami was taken aback. She looked so young and fragile yet she held a powerful and dangerous position. He couldn't think straight so he just bowed back in respect and continued to watch the monitor as well. It was focused on his son, who just arrived home.

Yvonne turned her attention on the screen as well and tried to catch a glimpse of the dark figure. The Shinigami above Light's head was simply watching the teenager. He looked very entertained by everything Light did.

On the other side, she could hear L telling Chief that his son seemed perfectly normal and behaved according to his age.

"Boys his age use to lock their rooms. I did that too when I was young" She didn't need to turn to leave out a scoff. She knew very well that L didn't have a normal childhood. The kids at Wammy's never locked their rooms because usually, that meant they had a problem or a secret. That wasn't good for their well being or for the game.

Regardless, Light continued to do surprising things in his father's opinion. He started to read magazines about women in bikini, which kind of ticked Yvonne off. Even if L was continuously telling Chief that his son was normal, it was obvious that was a lie. Light Yagami was just hiding his true intentions. He was smart and knew how to camouflage.

"Like a chameleon…" L blinked and stopped licking his ice cream. He heard her perfectly and he had the same impression as her.

After Chief Yagami went to sleep, the room felt empty and cold. L was still watching the family; Watari retreated into the next room for the night as well and Yvonne was wide awake, on the couch beside L.

"What do you think?" She raised an eyebrow and bit her lower lip.

"You ask that a lot, don't you? I thought the world gravitates around what you think." She was mean and didn't hold back in front of him.

Even from the first time they met, a long time ago, little D used to have a bad mouth and a bad personality. She never acknowledged L's status as the greatest detective because she never saw him in action. When that happened, she was already a different person. L watched D even since she was a child and she never ceased to surprise him. She used to hang around two children at that time: B and A. They were the three geniuses at Wammy's and other kids looked up to them.

"You changed."That certainly came out of nowhere. She fully turned to face him and she chuckled.

"People change, L. People grow up and they realize the truth"

"And what is the truth, D?" His question sounded cold but they both knew he was actually very interested in her response.

"Life sucks." They stared at each other for a while, each of them thinking about different situations from their lives.

_A young version of D walked into the garden and simply watched the children around her._

_"__D…" A younger version of B came running to her and hugged her out of nowhere. "You should stop running away." He continued after he let her go. His bright red eyes did have a great effect on her. Her tense body slowly started to relax and give in to his warmth._

_"__I had them again. The nightmares. They seem so real, B" She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. She started to breath heavily. "Something inside of me wants to get out and I don't even know what. I'm scared. I'm so-"She started to cry in his chest and he just hugged her tighter._

_"__Maybe it's time for you to let it out and confront your nightmares. That's your life and you never know when it's over."_

"What is your first impression of Light?"

That question brought her back to reality. She shook her head, trying to also shake the memories off.

"Your percentage of him being Kira should decrease to 1% if we are to believe his charade. If not, then it should be somewhere around 20%. Teenage boys aren't perfect at all. They do lock their rooms and hide inadequate magazines but he does it so falsely. To me, it seems like he just fools around." L nodded, taking the information through his own perceptive method. "He doesn't do anything incriminating so I can't say he is Kira but you should keep an eye out for him." She lied. She knew the truth about the young Yagami but she couldn't tell him.

Making a long story short, Yvonne had something to do with the Shinigami World. More exactly, she was a reincarnated Death God. She had a reputation that rivaled Ryuk's when it came to troubles but the Death God Lord couldn't punish her since she used to do the work of maybe the whole realm. Therefore, she was able to trick the Shinigami Lord into giving her another chance at life. She reincarnated into a young and pure baby who never had a name because her parents died too soon. She became D and soon enough, she became Yvonne Noir. However, she knew that her soul will always be the one of the Shinigami. She couldn't live a lie her whole life; she was the 1880's serial killer Kaira Brooke.

Anyway, one of the rules she had to agree to was not to get involved. She still possessed an amount of Shinigami power so she had to live by the same rules as Ryuk. She couldn't help L and she couldn't help B. Everything she could do was live on and watch as her loved ones would all, eventually, pass away. It was sad but it was the truth.


	9. Watching the Prey

The next day, she woke up when she started to feel someone poke her cheek. She grabbed his hand and bit it.

"That's a dangerous way to wake someone, L" She sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes. When her vision cleared up, she realized that L was munching happily on a cupcake, on the floor, right in front of her. She blinked but didn't move whatsoever.

After watching her for a few minutes, L turned his attention on the monitors again. Chief Yagami was nowhere in sight.

"Are you going to answer me more clearly?" She asked after she leaned more into the couch, munching on an apple.

She liked sweets but not as much as L. Her brain was functioning perfectly without any drug. She was perfectly content with her intellectual ability. She was a woman who liked details and had a very distinctive and unorthodox method of conducting an investigation. Her father, chief of the French Police Department, used to call her "Yvonne Holmes" because she did act like the character from the books.

"About what? B? That is not a problem that should concern me." She glared at his back. His lack of consciousness always ticked her off.

"It concerns me." Her tone was decisive. She wasn't messing around with the subject. She cared about the prisoner and he knew that. Of course, he didn't know to what extent D and B's friendship got.

"I did want B to assist me in this investigation. I thought something about him may help. I did transfer him to Tokyo. Are there any more questions?" She didn't respond but she kicked him in the back; though not very hard. He stumbled and swayed a little until he found his equilibrium.

"You're one selfish bastard." Even though she wanted to hide her accent, when she spoke in English, her British accent with bits of French became obvious. However, her voice while she talked in English was very classy. Her voice while talking in Japanese sounded more strict and cold. It was like she held two different personas inside. The bad part was that it was true.

When Chief Yagami came into the room, he looked tired as if he didn't get to sleep at all. The stress was visible all over his face and posture. He bowed in respect to Yvonne and sat on the couch.

A few hours later, Yvonne was already ignoring everything around her. She started to think about her own problems. She looked out of it and L remarked that fast. When Light arrived home, he nudged her leg, making her concentrate on the monitor.

The family didn't do much. Miss Yagami was a nice housewife that didn't even see the true social potential her son had. She saw just his perfect mask. The younger sister, whose name didn't even care to remember, was normal. She acted accordingly to her age.

Light Yagami was a different story. It wasn't just because she met him and looked at his life span. She simply couldn't understand how he could put up such a nice act.

"He must really believe in his actions" She mumbled and rubbed her temple.

He wasn't doing anything suspicious. At dinner, they were all sitting and eating peacefully at the table.

"Aizawa san, are the Kitamura family watching TV right now?" There was a pause when that Aizawa responded to L. "Watari, quickly contact the TV station, and ask them to broadcast that tape" Yvonne raised an eyebrow and leaned more to the monitor. Chief Yagami was tense.

"A lot of things happen when you fall asleep for a few hours…" She mumbled as she was waiting for that supposedly important message to appear.

"You slept for the whole day" She narrowed her eyes at L's back and mouthed 'smartass'.

Everyone's attention concentrated on the monitors. Sayu, which was the name of the younger sister, turned on the TV. She shuffled through the channels for a few minutes until she settled on one. She seemed infatuated with celebrity Ryuga Hideki. She was merely acting as an underage fan. At some point, though, on the upper side of the screen appeared a message.

_The ICPO have decided to send 1,500 investigators from the most developed nations into Japan to assist with the Kira case._

Everyone's eyes were on Light. Yvonne's perceptive eye could decipher details that most detectives couldn't. She leaned closer to the monitor, balancing on one hand. She was very curious what he would say.

"_That's really stupid of the ICPO. There's no point in making an announcement like that. If they are going to send in investigators, they should do it quietly. Even the FBI, who were investigating in the utmost secrecy were killed"_

Yvonne stared at the screen with no expression whatsoever. She didn't catch the look into L's eyes. He was annoyed by the response he got but he couldn't affirm his thoughts. The percentage was the same even if in his head, the percentage just grew.

_"This is just going to be a repeat of what's already happened. So this is probably a plan by the police to unnerve Kira by broadcasting it in such an exaggerated manner." He sighed. "But I think it'd be fairly obvious to Kira"_

In that moment, both prodigies knew exactly where Light Yagami was situated in the case. Yvonne leaned back and crossed her hands over her chest. It was pretty obvious why Light had put so much thought into that announcement.

"This kid is smart" She mumbled.

In some twisted way, she felt a bit proud of Light. She had been where he stands and she had done what he does but the situation itself was different. He had an easy way to kill the nuisances in the world but not every human in jail is necessarily guilty. That was the difference between her and Kira. She killed people who she knew were 100% guilty. Light doesn't know that for sure. There is no way he could know if that man in jail was convicted based on real or fake evidence.

"Your son is clever" It was the same deduction she came up with.

They watched as Light grabbed a bag of chips from the kitchen and walked into his room to study. None blinked, none looked elsewhere. Light didn't turn on the TV nor read the paper or something else.

_Light…I've found all the cameras. Even the Shinigami get tired if they work so hard._

Ryuk didn't look good. He didn't when he was normal anyway but he just looked worse in that moment. He was all twisted. That didn't really surprise her. However, his words did. She narrowed her eyes at the monitor and waited. The Shinigami explained to Light where every camera was positioned. She was a bit shocked that Ryuk worked so hard for, most probably, an apple. As a Shinigami he didn't have much activity. But, he was clever and he did fool the Shinigami King once.

From where they stood, the camera couldn't catch whatever Light was writing. They could just see he was writing something. Chief Yagami told them about the university entrance exams and how hard working Light was but something was too perfect.

She walked closer to the monitor while Chief Yagami and L were talking. L's eyes wouldn't budge off her form, though. Her eyes focused on Light's hands. She concluded that when people were studying, they would prefer not to eat because they would lose their concentration or forget ideas. Most teenagers can't multitask, not when studying at least.

"Yagami san, your son studies like this every day?" It was the first time she addressed a question to the Chief.

"Y-yes. He's very-"

"Hardworking and whatever. I got it" He looked a little shaken but she didn't have the chance to say anything else. Watari entered the room and announced the abrupt death of two criminals. Since Light was studying he couldn't had killed them.

Chief Yagami jumped off his seat. L explained why no member of his family could have done it since they weren't informed about the criminals.

"But something is off…" She couldn't take her eyes off Light's back.

From her detective experience she knew that the smartest criminals play psychological games. They practically dare you to catch them. Light was one of them. He wasn't necessarily hiding but more like doing it discreetly. He wasn't a show off because he wasn't doing it for the world as much as he was doing it for himself. He wanted a better world. He wanted to feel safe. He wanted to be a God for those who didn't have any justice in them. Everything was gravitating around him and his needs.

"That sounds awfully familiar…" She glanced over her shoulder to L. He was staring intensely right back at her. She sighed and turned her attention back on the monitor. Her eyes trailed to every piece she could see until it landed on his back.

His posture was a little tense, he was kind of crouched to read and write. However, his left hand didn't need to be so tense because he wasn't doing anything with it. Taking chips from the bag wasn't a hard task. She leaned really close to the monitor. Her forehead was practically glued to the screen.

The people behind her were staring at her. Chief Yagami was a little surprised by her behavior and by her posture. She was in all four, her head was trying to get through the screen and her right hand was trailing Light's back. It looked a bit unorthodox for a lady.

L was already used to her behavior. He was sure she found something off about Light and he was curious what. He had already created a view over Light and his connection to the Kira case. Moreover, he was clever and had the attitude of a detective. Like father, like son, he thought. But there was something more about him and he couldn't quite point out what exactly.

Everyone had their own assumptions. Some were right and some were biased. They had to be objective in order to catch Kira but that was going to take a while. Yvonne knew for sure that Light was Kira but because of some stupid Shinigami rules, she couldn't interfere. She could just watch and eventually give some hints here and there.


	10. Trust

After a long night of finding nothing but theories, Yvonne left and went into her own room. She was exhausted even if she didn't do much. She stretched, hearing a few bones cracking, and rubbed her neck.

After a long shower, she changed into her new red pajamas and walked into her room. She jumped when she saw L, crouched and biting his finger, on the bed.

"You almost gave me a heart attack. Don't you know how to knock?" She was tired and annoyed. She didn't want to talk to him at all.

"I have something to talk to you" He looked innocent and his wide panda eyes just added to that. She rolled her eyes and placed herself in the middle of the bed, Indian style.

"Well…?" He stared at her for a few seconds before he started to talk.

"You find me responsible for B's death" She scoffed and her eyes hardened at the mention of B.

"I do. You just sent him into the lion's mouth without even considering it. He might have died a little bit later if he was in California. Now that B is dead, should I consider myself the next victim?" He actually narrowed his eyes at her. He looked angry by her assumption and he made a 'tsk' sound, like he was scolding her.

"No. I would never put you in danger" She raised an eyebrow and leaned on her hands, closer to him.

"You did that in the moment you sent me to Interpol" His eyes hardened.

That was an old and long story and he hated it. It wasn't a good idea to send her away from Wammy's but he wanted her to reach her potential. They both entered the same memory lane.

_A younger version of D was happily watching A and B annoy each other. B was impulsive and had a bad mouth while A was calm and ignored B most of the time when he was looking for a fight._

_"You two are funny" She remarked and just continued to throw pills at B. One hit him in the head. He turned to her and glared at her. She chuckled and threw another one. It hit him right between his eyebrows. His red eyes were full of venom but it was fun for her._

_"Stop it. From where did you get these pills anyway?!" He was loud but luckily, there weren't many children in the room._

_ At some point Roger entered the room and signaled for D to follow him. She pouted but didn't comment. She didn't want to get into a fight with B anyway._

_ They walked into Watari's office silently. Roger left right away while D walked deeper into the room. She saw L sitting in his weird position and he patted the chair in front of him. _

_After she sat down, L turned to Watari and nodded. They had some important news._

_"D, I am sure you are curious why you are here" She shrugged. _

_"Not really. My meetings with L always took place in here" Watari sighed. She was such a hard child to deal with. She was only 13 years old but she had the mind of 23 years old. _

_"We decided to let you go" She furrowed her eyebrows._

_"I…don't understand. Are you sending me off to another orphanage?" Watari shook his head. _

_She was a great asset to the orphanage and she was L's favorite child. She wasn't Alternative or Backup. She was the Distraction. Sincerely, she was also called little Devil by Roger._

_"You have great potential. Your deductive skills are impressive. You are not going to another orphanage. You are going to France" She still couldn't understand what he was rambling about. If they weren't going to throw her out then what were they doing?_

_"D, you're going to be adopted." Her eyes widened and she stared blankly at L. He looked pretty happy with whatever he and Watari decided._

_"You're throwing me into the field" Watari nodded. _

_He thought she would be happy and excited but he got the opposite reaction. She jumped off her seat and pushed L off his. For a moment, he looked taken aback. _

_"That was unnecessary" He mumbled while getting up. _

_After a few hours and a few broken glasses, D started to calm down. She didn't want to leave A and B. She knew how big the pressure on A was and she was the only one who could control B's temper. L was selfishly throwing her into the field. Moreover, the family she was going to be part of was a wise choice. She glared at the wall and rubbed her forehead._

_"D?" She didn't turn. She didn't want to see him and she didn't want him to see her eyes, which were red._

_"Haven't you done enough?" Silence "It was your idea, wasn't it?" Silence "L…you want me out of this orphanage." Finally she turned and faced him. "Why?"_

_L was as expressionless as always. His body was still young. He was just 15 years old. His mind was twice his real age and his detective skills were 8 out of 10 which meant a lot for a kid his age. _

_"You are a distraction for everyone here" For a moment her eyes widened and she showed emotions. She was sad and angry. That moment went away quickly. Her eyes hardened._

_"Is that what they think or what you think?" He walked closer to her and had the courage to hug her. She wasn't very tall but she did reach his chin in his crouched position._

_"I want you to take care of cases that I don't. I want you to protect the people I don't. Paul Noir works for the French Police Department. You will become a member of the Interpol and help those in need"_

_"Why can't you do that?" She calmed down visibly. The shock of having his lanky hands around her replaced any angst she felt before._

_"I can't protect everyone. I trust you enough to do that" He let her go and smiled. It was weird and forced but in the depths of his heart, L was smiling sincerely. _

"Back then, I gave up because you told me you trusted me. That was an achievement" She chuckled and messed her hair. "But L, you never realized something" L titled his head to the side and watched her. "I didn't trust you"


	11. Little Ass

After L left, Yvonne tried to go to sleep. However, it didn't work very well. She shifted and turned and ended up all awake, staring blankly at the wall. She realized how much she hurt L's pride with her words but she was sincere. She never trusted L and she was sure she wouldn't start anytime soon. The Kira case had to be completed in Beyond's memory. She wanted to revenge her old friend and she was ready to sacrifice her humanity for that.

What she saw as revenge, L saw as a way to apologize to her.

In his own room, a level away from the woman, his attention was shifting from monitors to his own thoughts. Her words did run deep.

"Watari" He grabbed a piece of chocolate from the multitude of opened boxes on the table but didn't eat started to contemplate it.

"Is it about D?" The elder man knew exactly what L and D's relationship was like. He used to call them "Tom and Jerry".

D was selfish and didn't try to become part of the society. She wasn't an outsider but she wasn't like the others. Most children at Wammy's craved for freedom and social intercourse. She gave them that. She was like an older sister for them and the kids loved her. L was the opposite of D. In the orphanage, she was always there for the orphans while L wasn't. He was working on his own cases most of the time. He would come and visit once every month. Later on, that changed. His visits became rare and he would talk with the orphans through the computer.

Even though both Watari and L knew how precious she was for the orphanage, they forced her out of it. They arranged her adoption and her studies in France. They forced her to become part of the Interpol and take cases that L wouldn't find worthy for him. She wasn't another L but she was a distraction to the world; a distraction from the real L.

"She is mad. I don't understand. She had the most chances to become a great detective. Why does she hate me?" He sounded like a sad child whose favorite toy just broke. Watari understood L's point of view but he did understand hers too.

"You should talk to her and get to know her all over again. You both changed, more or less. Maybe you will find bits of her that you might have not known she had." L pondered the information.

The next day, Yvonne woke up in a bad mood. She felt lonely and cold. Her discussion with L didn't help at all; it just made everything even worse. Maybe she overreacted a little when she said she may as well be another victim of Wammy's system. She knew very well that she stopped being part of it when she remembered who she was. She protected the children as much as she could and she still did in different ways. She was informed of everything at Wammy's by none other than Roger, who didn't stop calling her little Devil.

When she entered the Headquarters, she was surprised to see more than three people. There was chief Yagami, L, a young man who looked tired and wasn't shaved, a man with a weird hairstyle that reminded her of a reggae singer and a normal man.

L was standing silently on the couch, dropping a lot of sugar in his coffee.

"You're late" D rolled her eyes but didn't comment.

She simply walked into the room and sat on the other side of the coffee table, face to face with L.

"I didn't know we have a new member on the task force, moreover a woman" The tired guy started to move around, mumbling to himself and trying to fix his hair. D's eyes traveled from one man to another and stopped on L.

"During these past few days, I have checked our tapes and video footage many times. I have come to a decision. Among the Kitamura and Yagami households no one is suspicious" D raised an eyebrow and leaned into her seat.

She would have said something but Yagami-san looked relieved and she didn't want to ruin his life.

"I shall remove the cameras and wiretaps"

Everyone looked relieved. They were all happy that none of their close friends' families, or their own, was suspicious. L started to stare at D openly. His eyes were transmitting something completely different than what he just said. She could see it. He knew but he didn't have any proof.

"So, in the end the culprit wasn't here, huh?" The young man's innocence was overwhelming.

He might have been a police man but he was too naïve. Theories remain just theories. What was going to happen next was unknown and it may change the tables around.

Yvonne's attention started to drift again and even though she looked very thoughtful, she was just remembering parts of her past.

"_In the end, who knows if I will have the power to bear the name of L. I don't trust myself" A young version of A stated while he was messing with a cube. B and D just finished arguing and A became a pessimistic all over again. _

_"You shouldn't feel pressured. We are here for you. Just, use us for comfort, if you want." B scoffed but D just patted A's head. Her smile was comforting and soft. She was nothing like the older and colder version._

_"Talk for yourself. I don't want to be used selfishly." D rolled her eyes and pinched his arm. He jumped and rubbed that place. _

_"Selfish is your second name B. A, if you need, share your pressure with us. But remember, you are not forced to become L if you don't want to."_

_"Then who would?" Both B and D were speechless. _

_They didn't know. They didn't know what the name L meant. They just knew L was a few years older and he liked to play detective. They were just 10 years old children who were meant to be geniuses. However, D felt the need to be there for all of them. She was a 24 years old woman in a body of a 10 years old. She was a killer with a second chance at life._

_"I will." Both boys stared at her a little skeptical. She wasn't a child who looked responsible. "If I need to, I will take the burden off your shoulders. You just have to ask and I will. I will change the tables around" She smiled and hugged A. _

_For a moment, everything was fine. For a moment, they were happy and normal._

"Excuse me," Yvonne blinked and shook the memory out of her mind. She raised her head and met a very messy and pale face. He smiled nervously and rubbed his neck. "I'm Matsuda, nice to meet you. Welcome to the task force. L just told us about you" She glanced to L who was staring at his cup of coffee.

"What did he tell you exactly?" He sat somewhere close to her and started to talk.

"He told us you have been sent from the Interpol. He didn't really give us more information" She chuckled to herself. It was understandable.

Matsuda was ready to ask her more personal questions but D got up and started to walk towards the door. A hand stopped her from the great escape.

"I need to speak to you" She sighed and followed him to another room. They sat on the bed, facing each other, like before. He was crouched while she had crossed her legs Indian style.

"You didn't tell them we know each other from before. You told them you asked for international help. You told them I am just a mere Interpol agent. You told them I am not married"

Her deductive skills were impressive. She knew that much from talking for a few minutes to Matsuda. The young police officer stared at her hand for exactly 5 minutes, looking for a ring on her finger. The other men were looking at her with respect but they were underestimating her.

"That is not what I wanted to talk about" She scoffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"What you said in the other room was bullshit" He sighed and bit his finger.

"You didn't even listen to everything I said" That was true. She completely zoned out.

"What's your plan?" He bit his lip a little harder and stopped completely. His eyes started to move anywhere but her.

"You said I made victims out of A and B and that you may be next" She blinked, urging him to continue. "I'm going to be the next victim. I'm going to risk my life for this case" For a moment he thought she was blank and didn't care but she did. Her eyes got wider than they already were and her hands dropped.

"You are going on the field" He nodded. She was going to make a big deal out of his decision and probably rub his past mistakes into his face. He knew she was going to make him feel bad and he had an idea how to shut her up.

"I will enter the same college as Light Yagami and become friends." Yvonne titled her head a little and bit her lower lip.

"You don't know what a friend is, L. You never had one" His sight lowered.

"I consider you my friend" She stared at him for a few minutes.

He looked tired and lonely. It was one of the few moments when L showed his true colors. Even if he was the best detective in the world he was still just a man among others. He was still young but didn't have any intention to follow the usual routine of falling in love and creating a family. He was risking his life for a case not for a person.

"Are you sure you don't consider me an ally more than anything? We've known each other since we were very young and we worked together before. You trust me because you know everything about me" He hummed in response.

"I don't know anything about you" Yvonne was surprised. L thought about what he talked to Watari about. He was right. She changed a lot more than he imagined. He smiled, taking her aback a hell lot. She actually backed off.

"You freak me out. You're not going to die anytime soon so why are you so…sweet?" For a moment she didn't know what to think but she realized what he meant and glared at him.

"You're coming with me"

"I won't." She got off the bed and started to walk around the room, her hands still crossed in front of her chest. "I already finished two universities, foreign languages and the police Academy. I'm done with school and students"

She didn't have a good relationship with her fellow classmates in any of the universities she went through. The girls were too infatuated with different topics that seemed unimportant for her. She had never been ignored or bullied. If anything, they tried to befriend her and take her out a lot. At one point, she agreed and she started to find out different aspects of different lifestyles. She learned a lot during University and she used the knowledge in her favor and in cases. However, she was the ignorant one. After she entered the Police Academy they made fun of her and her genre. She was the most successful and graduated with honors but they still looked down on her because she was a woman. She fought back every time and, eventually, she won over women discrimination. She became Yvonne Noir, consultant detective and agent of the Interpol. She became a Sherlock Holmes with a badge.

"You don't have to become part of a crowd. You have to be around Light as much as you can. You have the intellectual ability and deductive skills to gain answers directly from the source" She raised an eyebrow and walked towards him. He got off the bed as well and crouched in front of her. They could stare into each other's eyes granted to her height.

"What if I don't agree?" L smirked and patted her head.

"The entrance examination is tomorrow morning. Watari already enrolled both of us. You have to protect your status as a genius. If you don't come, that status will break"

His eyes were dangerously dark and the halos around them made him look even scarier. He was blackmailing her. She gritted her teeth while she watched him walk out the room.

"You little shit" She mumbled harshly.


	12. Games

The next day, Yvonne had no intention to get out of bed and take the entrance exams. She was comfortable and warm between the sheets and she didn't care what L wanted. She was a genius who protected and covered the European population and no one could have changed that. However, after L personally entered her room and practically dragged her with him, her thoughts started to change.

"I am in just a pair of green pajama pants and a low cut shirt." She stated. She didn't have time to dress into something more appealable. L though she may find a way to escape through the small window of her bathroom. It was impossible for someone common but he knew she would have found a way. "I don't even have shoes or socks!" She wasn't happy at all.

"I don't wear shoes or socks and I am not complaining. It actually helps your brain whe-"She interrupted him by just staring intensely directly into his eyes. When she wanted to, she was very strict and intimidating. "We are already here, anyway."

While most students were dressed appropriately and looked very superior, L was wearing his plain white shirt and blue pants. He had shoes but they weren't tied. D, on the other hand, was dragged by L. He had a tight grip on her wrist and was literally dragging her after him. People were looking down on them but none cared. With their intellectual abilities they could have surpassed the entire University, not that they were bragging about that.

The upcoming spring, sakura flowers invaded the whole city. Everywhere you turned your head, sakura petals. It was nice and it made the whole atmosphere better and happier. The world didn't seem as such a bad place with those pink petals flying around.

"I hate this" Yvonne's mood didn't compliment the beautiful scenery. She was still mad about going to yet another University. She even had to apply for the same subject as Light. Adding to that, L ditched her. She didn't have anything to do but wander around the campus.

While walking around, she caught glimpse of the creepy shinigami. He saw her too but didn't tell Light. He was curious how he would react.

"So we meet again" Her voice sounded forced. She wasn't a nice person and Ryuk knew that. She was mostly made of selfishness and bloodlust. She was a perfect demon under the façade of a young woman.

Light was surprised for a moment. He hadn't seen her for a few months and he was sure she either left Japan or planned something. He knew she had the Shinigami Eyes but there was more yet to discover.

"What are you doing here?" She smiled cutely and placed her hands behind her back.

She titled her head so that her left dimple would show and her eyes started to shine. If Ryuk didn't know better, he would have thought she was a pretty young girl with no fault and no criminal reflex.

"I enrolled into this University and I passed the entrance examination. Easy like that" She blinked innocently while Light started to think. He didn't expect her to be there.

"You are full of surprises, aren't you?" His words were spiteful. It wasn't something he wanted to cover anymore. He didn't like her because she made him feel inferior for some reason.

Yvonne walked closer to him and pinched his nose.

"You can't even imagine how many surprises I have up my sleeve" Her facial expression was cute and amused but her eyes held something evil in them. She wasn't as innocent as she tried to look. But now, she wasn't trying to hide it. That was exactly what he was doing.

He leaned a little more, their noses touching.

"What game are you playing?" She smirked evilly and started to chuckle.

"Yours" That was all she said before she pushed him slightly and walked away. Light stayed behind, his eyes glaring daggers into her back. His mind was moving fast so that it could come up with a solution.

"Who is she Ryuk?" He hissed. His good mood dropped quickly. The shinigami chuckled darkly.

_She's a murderer; a true one, Light. _

That definitely didn't sound good for Light but there was a way to change the tables. He smirked while walking inside the University. If he couldn't hide from her then why not make her an ally.


	13. Plans, Plans

"This is bullshit" She wasn't a person who liked big crowds. Moreover, she hated attention. She didn't use her true intellectual power for the exam so that she wouldn't have to make some useless speech. No, she let L do that. It wasn't going very well so she retreated in the back. With Ryuk.

_How much are you going to last until you will try to help Light?_

"Not going to happen" She scoffed and rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to transform into an evil nanny.

_But you like his devotement, don't you?_

"Maybe" She sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "He is so addicted to his mission. He wants to form a Utopia for himself and the people he accepts. It's all about him. Even if he doesn't recognize it, he is selfish" Ryuk started to laugh loudly. Thankfully, no one except Yvonne heard him. Not even Light.

_Who's that one sitting next to Light?_

"You are going to find out pretty soon" She got off her seat and walked outside. She was feeling like she couldn't breathe.

"Damn you L for making me go through this again" She mumbled and tried to play around for another fifteen minutes. She groaned when she couldn't find anything better to do.

When L walked out, with Light right next to him, he found Yvonne on the stairs, playing with a stick. She looked bored out of her mind and her eyes were slowly closing.

He sighed and walked towards her. Light became suspicious when he saw Ryuga grab the so called Ivy by the hand and dragging her back to him.

"Light, before I leave I want you to meet Yvonne" The student raised his eyebrow and waited for the woman to say something. Maybe he was waiting some explanation or even a lie from her. She did none. She looked like she would fall asleep any minute.

"Is she alright?" Lights wasn't the only one who looked troubled. Of course, he had other motives than the majority of students around him. Firstly, the so called Ryuga Hideki told him he is actually L and secondly, if what he said was true, L knew Ivy which meant she was part of the Kira investigation.

L glanced at Yvonne and shrugged. She was alright but she probably got overly bored and went down the memory lane, like she always did at Wammy's.

"She is fine. Well, I'll see you around on campus" L pushed Yvonne gently into the car and followed her inside. The car drove off, leaving a confused and worried Light Yagami behind.

_It got even more interesting!_

At around half past midnight, Yvonne woke up shaking and sweating. She didn't expect to dream about her past for the second time in her life. It happened over 12 years ago and that was when she regained memories of her real persona: Kaira Brooke. That was when she started to trust B.

She wasn't going to sleep that night. The few hours she got were enough, anyway. She was on the verge of getting bored again and that meant another ticket to her memories. She already went through enough that night. The only activity she could have engaged into was helping L. It didn't sound as a good idea but it was the only one. She didn't even know when she got in front of his room and knocked.

That kind of situation never occurred when L was at Wammy's. Every time he met D, she was the same smartass little kid who had an overwhelming desire to control everything from the shadows. She never liked the spotlight. Unfortunately, L did just that. He forced her into the spotlight by sending her to a French police family; moreover to Interpol.

When the door opened and she groggily walked inside, L expected Matsuda or Watari to speak. He was a little surprised to feel the couch shift and another body sitting next to him.

"Why are you re-watching the tapes from Yagami's Household?"

She didn't even try to sound nice or interested. She didn't have anything to do at the moment and she probably slept enough during the day. Next to his panda eyes, she had halos but not as prominent as his.

"Something is wrong but I can't explain what or why. There is no evidence except his words. But those don't seem questionable enough for me to suspect him" He looked normal but there was something in his voice that made Yvonne realize how frustrated he actually was.

She bit her lower lip and crossed her legs. She got quite comfortable on the couch and started to sway from side to side. She couldn't tell L the truth. That would mean a one way ticket to the Shinigami Realm. But, she could give some hints here and there. It all resumed to words.

"Maybe you should concentrate on the little things. I know how you work. You usually see the evidence in the smallest things but you had never met someone like Kira before. He is meticulous. He doesn't want to get caught because he strongly believes that what he does is the best choice. You have to watch him closely"

L understood exactly what she meant by that.

"Get him into the investigation, L. That is the only way we can figure his personality and mind out. He is smart but we have something he doesn't"

"What?" L was seriously curious about that. What was she talking about? They were both smart, geniuses yes, and had the technology and links around the world. He knew that wasn't what she meant. Then, what was?

"We have Beyond Birthday"


	14. Cheater

"I would really like to know how I ended up here"

As a person who didn't accept to go to her third University willingly, Yvonne had to accompany L around campus for a few days. Of course, it was all for good. L had his own plan regarding the relationship he wanted to be seen between them. Yvonne didn't like that but after he threatened her that he would use chains, she realized that he was wicked enough to cross the line.

Therefore, when L established how much he would like to play tennis with Light, Yvonne had been dragged into it. She wasn't good with sports but she knew how to cheat. L knew how endearing she could get while playing any sports and how she would use the competitiveness of others to her own benefit. She used to do that a lot at Wammy's; with him and with the rest of the children.

_"And D wins again" It was the annual month of games at Wammy's. It wasn't something official, though. It was just something A came up with so that the children would get more motivated and have fun. It started as a game where B and D would get mad at each other but win nonetheless. However, after 2 years, it all transformed into a competition. _

_"D won the chess game and at volleyball. She didn't sign up for anything else so I guess we may have a chance" A was the only one who could say something like that and get completely ignored by her. She loved him like a brother and they were both willing to sacrifice everything for each other. That's how it was before her nightmares. _

_"You cheated! I swear you cheated!" _

_One kid that was a sore loser, more than B, was Mello. He was a few years younger than D but ever since he had been brought, he took a big interest in D. For him, she was a puzzle and he found it necessarily to figure out every piece of it. At first, D thought that he may have a childish crush on her but that wasn't the case. _

_"You are dumb" Even if Mello admired and hated D, she chose to ignore him. He was still young and had a lot to learn about everything, not just detective-ish things. He was smart but he had no experience. _

_"Stop treating me like a kid!" She chuckled and messed his blonde hair. He was such a loser in her eyes, but she could see glimpses of her personality in him. _

_"You are a kid, Mello" He pouted and ran away angrily. D was still amused by his behavior. He was so naïve and innocent even though he might have not accepted that. He was so young. _

_"You did cheat, didn't you?" _

_B was the only one who was still passive about everything. He hated the games and he hated when he was losing so he chose not to enter any competition. He had just one mission in life and it had nothing to do with Wammy's. He wanted to beat L, not beat a bunch of kids. However, the truth was that, he was also a 10 years old kid. _

_"I did. I used his doubts and jealousy in order to fight back. Chess is a game of mind and I just played with his" She held no remorse. She sounded cold and bitchy but it amused B. _

_"Why don't you ask L to play something with you?" He started to laugh when he saw how annoyed D became. He pinched her left check and laughed harder. It sounded morbid but D was already accustomed to that. _

_"You cheated" _

_Surprisingly, a few hours later, L did come to her and asked her to play tennis. He was pretty good at it and every shot was powerful. He wasn't just playing; it wasn't just something for fun. She saw that and used his strength to save her own skin. She won by two points. _

_"I didn't cheat. I was just lucky" She smiled innocently and winked. L sighed. _

"Six to four! Yagami wins!" The passer byes stopped to watch the tennis match between Light and L. D was situated somewhere in front, near the referee. She zoned out in the moment they started to play and got out of it in the moment they stopped. It seemed legit.

"Hurray" Next to the other viewers, her reaction was lame. She wasn't excited at all and she wasn't interested into any news about Light's past.

For a moment, Yvonne actually thought she was free to go. She turned around; ready to leave when someone grabbed her shirt.

_I think that creepy L guy is staring at you. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want you to leave yet. _

She glanced at him over her shoulder and realized that Ryuk was right. Light and L were staring at her, each with different expressions.

"Great" She sighed and walked groggily towards the two.

"Did you watch the game, Ivy?" Light looked proud of his achievement yet something was off. He was looking at the whole situation differently.

"I didn't have a choice. Congratulations. Now, can we go home?" She directed that question to L. She really wanted to leave as fast as she could. She hated being watched and that was happening in that moment. Being in the presence of the weird and smart guy, Ryuga and the handsome, smart guy Light, was a burden.

"Actually, Ryuga just asked me if we can go somewhere and talk" D's eyes narrowed immediately at L.

From Light's point of view, L and Yvonne were two different people with completely different personalities and priorities. He met Yvonne by chance and labeled her as being simple and easy to forget. Surprisingly, she wasn't at all like that. He didn't really know who she was and that infuriated him. On the other side, he just met L; his enemy. He didn't know anything about him but he knew he was a suspect in the Kira investigation. While L was seriously confronting with the matter of Kira, Yvonne didn't care much. It was weird and Light figured that something was off.

"Fine. I will correct myself. Can I go home now?" L didn't imagine that having D in the investigation will be such a pain in the ass. He forgot how bad she used to behave and how bad her personality was. But, she was a professional and her status in the Interpol was quite high.

"You-"

"No. I would like to talk to Yagami-san in private" L interrupted swiftly. He glanced to D who was slowly losing her patience and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You can wander around the campus for a while"

As she watched the two defendants walk away, D had just swears in her head. She hated how she got abandoned on campus just because L didn't think the situation was important enough to have her beside him.

"You're so gonna pay for this" She muttered before she turned to walk towards the main building.

The place D went to was the library. It was deadly silent and there were very few students lurking around. She smiled contently and walked towards the librarian. It was a nice old lady who seemed to be taken out of Harry Potter books; except the fact that she wasn't British and definitely not a witch.

"Excuse me; do you have any crime books?"

Just because she was a detective and worked for the good side didn't mean her hobbies changed. She had the blood of a killer, more or less, so crimes where a subject she couldn't help but get excited about. Edgar Allan Poe was her favorite writer and she got inspired by his poems. She would often use passages from his works to justify her crimes. She had put a lot of thought into her career as a serial killer even if she wanted or not.

"Are you looking for something special?" She smiled softly and nodded. The librarian set her glasses on her nose and walked through a long corridor. She touched a book at every 45 seconds until she stopped somewhere in the back of the library. Yvonne counted.

"Are these in English?" The librarian furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I believe there are; but not many. You can search for whatever you want but you have to read it here"

Yvonne nodded and bowed, in gratitude. It was after the librarian left the corridor when Yvonne started to look through the titles on the first shelf. There were a lot of books but not as many as in her old universities. Of course, she couldn't compare France to Japan since they had different priorities and literatures.

One title got her attention. It was about English criminals throughout the history. D's eyes scanned every page with attention until she found her name. She raised an eyebrow and walked towards the reading zone. She took a seat at the closest table and started to read out loud.

"_Kaira Brooke: serial killer or protector of the pour and innocent_?" She chuckled. "_There have been many criminals among the English history. However, this woman born on January 13th 1870 was different. She killed with brutality but in unimaginable ways. Some might say she tried to make an art out of her victims. Kaira Brooke started off as a young girl who got abused by her parents and raped by her own fiancée" _She started to laugh, though she tried to cover the sound with her hand. _"Even more, she was a poor child with no friends and no close relatives. She killed her parents, her fiancée and her fiancée's family. That consisted the beginning of a crime chain system. She followed just one pattern: the higher your sins were, the quickest your life would be taken away. She was a dangerous criminal who got caught in time. The number of her victims was a little over 100"_ That sentence was the last she read. Her eyebrow started to twitch and she closed the book.

"I didn't kill even 50 and they blamed me for 100. And they don't even speak about the lives I saved during my detective days" She placed her hands on the table and leaned on them. She titled her head to the right so she could look out the window. "Humans don't deserve anything they have. They plant their venom everywhere they go so that someone else would get poisoned. The truth is that, they forget and get themselves killed with their own venom" She pouted and placed her head on the table. She needed a nap.


	15. All Along

Yvonne woke up from her slumber in the moment she felt someone poke her. For a moment, she thought it might have been L and she was ready to bite his hand again but she remembered that L was with Light. They couldn't have finished already.

"What do you want?" She mumbled, though she didn't raise her head.

"I'm sorry but we saw you at the tennis match and we got curious" D groaned. She had seen that coming. She didn't need fake friendships for the third time in 22 years.

"And?" She raised her head when she heard the sound of two chairs scratching the floor. There was one guy and one girl. She couldn't remember their faces. They were unimportant.

"Light Yagami was amazing! That other guy, Ryuuga was extraordinary as well! Do you by any chance know them more privately?" D sighed and rubbed her eyes, sleepily.

"I don't know if they want to become part of some University Cult thing" She sounded tired but her intention was to make then annoyed and leave. They didn't.

"Then, by any chance can you tell us more about Ryuuga?" That girl had a crush on L? That was a first.

"Sure" She smiled cutely and got on her feet. "He is a weirdo who doesn't have a life. Have a nice day!" She left the two students perplexed. They didn't even know if she had been sincere or just mean.

She was one foot from freedom when her phone rang. She didn't even need to check the caller ID.

"I'm going home no matter what you say. Give me the details then"

She didn't let him start the conversation because she knew he would deviate from the original subject. She didn't want any information yet. She wanted to find the answers by herself. She wanted to have fun. She wanted to test Kira before she handed him to L.

A few days later, Yvonne was annoyingly sitting next to Matsuda, trying to stay awake. Chief Yagami was in hospital because of a natural heart attack and that left just three police officers available.

D was stressed as well. For the past few nights she started to remember different crimes she committed. She didn't feel any remorse but something about those murders was different. There was something that she didn't do and she couldn't point out what.

"Should we go public about this case? We can't get any fast results with only two people investigating" Yvonne couldn't remember his name so she didn't feel offended that he didn't see her as part of the investigation. Truth was that, she wasn't doing much either.

"Three" She pointed to the detective and raised three fingers. He realized he completely ignored her and bowed as a sign of being sorry.

"Don't forget that this is related to Kira. If we reveal her face, she'll be killed if she's not dead already. Though, if you insist we will just have to make it seem irrelevant to the Kira case and withhold the photos" D titled her head to the side, which meant she just got closer to Matsuda and made him blush. She hummed for a few seconds before she got up and walked behind L's chair. She placed her hands on it and leaned in.

"Naomi Misora is as good as dead. She confronted him directly without even realizing it and she got killed" Ukita-san looked very perplexed by her words.

"How would you know that for sure?" She chuckled and leaned closer to L's black hair. Her eyes traveled to the older detective. Surprisingly, he flinched when he felt how intense her gaze was.

"There are many reasons. Firstly, because I got myself into her place and figured her next move. She couldn't accept her fiancée's death so she went out to hunt Kira down. She was an ex-FBI agent so I bet she got a good lead as well. She found Kira without trying, without even knowing. He struck quickly and now she is dead" L sighed and placed another cub of sugar into his coffee. It was just the beginning. She still had a lot more to say; he knew it. Even if she was right in her theory, he couldn't agree. In the end, it was just a theory.

"Secondly, I met Misora before. I know how she works and how stubborn she is. She wouldn't have left her fiancée's death be for nothing" That was true as well.

L remembered how much D helped the BB case without even looking for evidence. She knew exactly when and how but she didn't give any evidence. Naomi Misora was just a lab rat that had to move from one labyrinth to another, accordingly to B. L didn't do much in that case but follow Misora. She was the one who figured the case on her own. L knew. He didn't help much. He just gave D's information forward.

"She's right. She's been missing for four months. She is probably dead"

"She may be dead, but there is still the possibility of someone knowing a little of what she knew. Also, it is strange that her body has never been found. If it is found it may hold some good clues" L's theory was based on nothing and he knew he was talking bullshit. Kira wouldn't have left a body behind if it was of such importance.

"You're bluffing" She muttered.

While the atmosphere was degenerating into an intellectual fight between L and D, Watari entered out of breath. It seemed that something important was going on; something regarding Sakura TV.

_In other words, we are practically reporting this news as the hostages of Kira himself. This is not a prank. The videos are not a hoax._

That announcement got Yvonne very excited. She couldn't wait to see what the content of the so -called video was.

_There is no doubt that the four cassettes mailed to the director of this show four days ago are real. In the first tape, the voice predicted the death of two arrested criminals: Seiichi Michiba and Seiji Machiba. Later, as predicted in the tape, they died of heart failure at 7:00 last night. Only Kira is capable of doing something like that, thus we are certain that these are truly sent from Kira._

"Kira my ass" D was more than sure that Light wouldn't have done something like that. It was too spontaneous and stupid. "I have higher expectations from you, Light…" She was already out of the room when she muttered his name. She sneaked out of the room easily.

Behind the closed door of her hotel room, she turned on the television and changed the channel to Sakura TV. She placed the remote on the coffee table and sat on the couch. The letters 'KIRA' appeared on the screen and it begun.

_I am Kira. If this tape was aired exactly at 5:59 pm on April, 18__th__, it should be 5:59:38 right now…39 seconds…40…Please change the channel to Taiyou TV. The news anchor will die of heart failure at exactly 6:00 pm._

Yvonne didn't even bother.

_That was the punishment for always speaking in cynical terms against me on television. Surely, one person is not enough to prove my identity, so I will take another sacrifice. The target is another commentator on the same network who always opposes my actions._

For a moment, Yvonne's hotel room was drowned into silence. Out of nowhere, she started to laugh loudly. She sounded malicious and wicked. She sounded insane. She sounded like her best friend. It was obvious how they got so close. Beyond was right when he said what he said…

_"Are you kidding me?!" _

_It happened when B first ran away from Wammy's. The first person he 'visited' was D. He had enough money for a trip to France. D was working on a case about a rapist who targeted just rich and virgin girls. Out of nowhere, she found B in front of her room. _

_"Don't be so loud. Get me in and I'll explain it to you" D didn't have any choice. She had to let B into her room; her dorm room. She was 17 years old when she started university. It was the first one; foreign languages. _

_After she locked the door and got a tight grip on B's neck, she narrowed her eyes at him and kicked him in the stomach._

_"This isn't the nice welcome I was expecting" It hurt a lot. She had good reflexes before, as a child, but as a teenager it stung even more. She also hit his pride as a young man. _

_"You don't deserve any nice welcome. We're on campus not in my house" He glared hard at her while standing up. She closed the curtains and turned to B with a blank face._

_"You grew up. How nice. You actually look like a girl" B had a lot of courage to say that out loud. He smirked evilly and touched her face. It looked weird from an outside point of view but D didn't mind. They hadn't seen each other in 2 years and even if it sounded unbelievable, they missed each other. _

_"Why did you run away?" He flinched and the adoration disappeared from his face. His expression was somewhere between annoyed and excited._

_"After A committed suicide, do you know what they did, D?" She kept silent. "Nothing. They didn't even tell me where they buried him! Watari is messing with our heads. The pressure just hit another level!" She understood. She knew how much A's death meant. He had just 15 years old when he broke down. Unfortunately, that was the moment B lost it. _

_"I know. You should have seen it coming" She sighed and walked closer to him. He had his back turned to her. They couldn't see each other's expressions. _

_"You don't understand, D. You live differently, now. You use your memories for your own good" Her eyes hardened instantly. He hit her exactly where it hurt. She didn't respond. Instead, she kicked him really hard on the back. He was lanky but he regained his balance fast. He turned quickly and grabbed her wrist. She kicked him in the left knee and forced him to the ground. She was proudly standing on his back when B used his force to turn the tables around. He grabbed a small knife from his pocket and planted it on her neck. _

_"You don't know the stress they put us through. The children became younger and younger. Do you know what they have done in the last two years, D?" She didn't respond. She tried not to move so he wouldn't slice her throat. "They sent some of the older kids away. They divided the rest into groups based on their IQ level. They accepted new children. It isn't an orphanage anymore. It became a torture house. And why? Why?!" His voice became hoarse from screaming. _

_"Because of L" Her response made something click into his mind. He started to laugh like a maniac. It sounded crazy. He looked insane. _

_"Exactly. L is the right answer. He killed A, he sent you away and now, who's next?" He probably wanted her to sooth him. She did the opposite._

_"You. You are next, Beyond Birthday" Her eyes reddened but they kept being blank. There was no emotion whatsoever running through them. _

_"That's enough" _

_She grabbed his wrist with an inhuman power and forced it away. She turned around to face him properly. His red eyes were shining with sadness, pain and something she hadn't seen in a while: evilness. _

_He leaned in so that their noses were touching. She didn't budge. _

_"You have no compassion do you? You don't care what happens at Wammy's anymore. You don't need us anymore. Do you know what you are, Kaira?" She raised an eyebrow. She was looking forward to his answer._

_"What am I Beyond?" He snickered for a few seconds; after that he returned to his cold attitude, like he didn't just go from one mood to another. _

_"You aren't the incarnation of a Death God, Kaira. You are a demon. You leave everyone behind as if they never meant anything. Are you scared that you will end up alone? If you don't treasure what you have in this life, there will be no second chance. This is your second chance" _

_"You don't know anything"_

_"On the contrary, I have been there for you through your transit. I have been there when you almost died because you remembered. You don't know it, you may not see it but I do. I am not going to be sacrificed by L"_

_"Then who is going to be?"_

_"You"_

She woke up in the moment she heard a knock on the door. It was too alert; it didn't have a specific rhythm. It wasn't L. She zoned out throughout the whole video. She didn't have any idea what happened and, sincerely, she didn't care anymore.

As a robot, she opened the door to her room with a blank face. It was Matsuda. His hair was disheveled and he looked stressed and scared.

"L needs to speak to you. It's about the video tapes" For a moment, she forgot about that. She nodded and followed him down to L's room.

In the moment she met L's eyes, she realized how right B had been all along. Even though it was subtle, it was there.

"I've been the victim all along" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to remember everything that happened in the last few hours even though she tried to push the news in the back of her mind. It was going to be a pain in the ass.


	16. Opinion

"What did I miss?" Her personality was the same but something around her changed.

L remarked that from the moment she walked in. When she walked closer to him, she kept more distance than usually. She was thinking about something and was curious to find out what. But, until then, he had bigger problems.

"Did you watch the live broadcast?" She nodded. L sighed and decided to change his words a little. "Did you watch the live broadcast until the end?" She shrugged.

"I might have stopped at some point" Behind her, the officers were amazed. She wasn't interested in the case, they remarked that much, but why was she part of the investigation if she didn't want to?

"Ukita is dead" Matsuda was surprised how unaffected she was. "I want to show you something" She bit her lip and took a seat on the couch.

"Inform me" L nodded and placed four tapes on the table. "These are the tapes they were talking about on TV" He nodded. At least, she heard that part.

"The instructions are that if the police say 'yes' to cooperating with Kira, then to broadcast the third tape. If the answer is 'no', broadcast the fourth"

Those were stupid instructions and D realized that even if Light didn't send the tapes, he may as well benefit from them. However, the whole 'broadcasting the tapes in front of the whole Japan' wasn't on her taste. She liked to plan ahead not go with the flow. What just happened was what she called 'the effect of the victim'. For short, she had seen it before in her cases: the murderer kills someone he doesn't know but, if he is lucky enough, he just saved someone unintentionally. The victim, the person he saved becomes obsessed with his savior and would give their own life for him. The innocent become the guilty and vice versa. It was mind fuck but it started to appear quite often in cases.

"The third tape has the finer details of the agreement. Basically, it says that there needs to be more information released about criminals- as much as possible, even if it is only a minor offense such as assault or oppressive practices. Kira will be their judge." L continued. D took the information through a detailed system in her mind. Kira wanted to know about minor criminals? That wasn't right. That wasn't smart.

"That is a contradiction to what Kira had done until now"

Matsuda gasped. They must have talked about that before she came and they were just waiting for another point of view. Well, L was. She missed the whole broadcast and their conversation. How long had she been asleep? While she tried not to remember something about B she ended up falling asleep and dreamt about B. That was worse.

"And in order to seal the agreement, the upper echelons of the police, along with L must make an appearance on television and announce that they will cooperate with Kira" Everyone kept silent and focused on her reaction. She didn't impress with anything big. She started to chuckle and eventually, started to laugh.

"Yeah right. That is definitely not going to happen. This is so naïve. How could someone like Kira turn to 180 degrees and become so stupid?" The officers gasped. Matsuda walked closer to her, a little scared though.

"W-why do you say that?" She stopped laughing abruptly, perplexing the young police officer, and bit her lower lip.

"Kira is a predator. The world is his prey. He would never become the prey. That would be naïve and a waste. He planned everything until now. Why would he want, suddenly, to meet L like that?"

"But it would be easier for him to kill L and us. He can kill with just a face and a name"

"Exactly" She got up quick and patted Matsuda's head. "This Kira wants you to appear in front of his eyes. This Kira wants to see you. Just see" She pointed to his eyes. "What about the name, then? Does he not need a name anymore?" Matsuda's eyes widened while D sat back on the couch.

"That is correct. I would like you to see the fourth tape" She was ready to say something when he interrupted her. "It's not mandatory, D" She pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest, like a kid.

_I find it regretful that the answer is 'no'. However, if the criminal reports are stopped, I will be forced to execute not only the police, but those in the media as well. And, since the police have decided to stand against me no matter what, this is not enough. _

_As my enemy, the current police agency that is investigating me must give me the director's life or, the life of the one who is leading the investigation- the one who goes by the alias 'L'. Either the director or L. As a punishment for not cooperating in working for a peaceful world, please choose one in four days. _

_As I know, the director's face, there are no special requirements. But, in that case you should choose L. In four days, on Sakura TV's 6 o'clock news, L must appear and give a ten minute speech. I will decide whether or not that is truly L. In the event that I decide it is not L, I will use several members of various police agencies around the world for compensation. Please do not lie. I will say this many times: I do not wish to kill those without sin. There are still four days. Please consider this carefully._

_So then, in four days you must bring forth either the Head of the Police Department of Japan or L as sacrifice for your lack of cooperation. Again, if you give me a fake L, I will have to sacrifice quite a number of innocent policemen around the world in L's place._

After the tape finished, L's head turned slowly to D. Her eyes were still on the screen even though it was now blank. He bit his finger hard while waiting for her response. She was taking her time but he was sure she was thinking deeply about every word she had just listened to.

"I think" Everyone leaned in so they could hear her better. "You should sacrifice the director. And who cares if Kira kills some people from the media? They are ugly and rotten people. They deserve to die" She wasn't serious, of course, but she enjoyed their expressions. L saw the amusement in her eyes and sighed. She wasn't taking it seriously.

"That is impossible! How can you say that?! Aren't you a police officer as well?!" Well someone got very offended, it seemed.

"Matsuda, calm down" The Chief was the one to speak? He looked pretty annoyed by her statement. Everyone did, except L.

"No. He is right. My father is the Head Chief of the French Police Department. He is innocent and I do not want him to die. Excuse me for my stupid joke" She even bowed which was very weird for L.

She wasn't respectful with anyone but her parents and Watari. Even if she sounded sorry and apologized, she didn't look like she meant it.

After everyone left the room, L poured another cup of tea but with less sugar. He pushed it slowly towards D, who didn't budge from her seat.

"What is your true opinion?" She rubbed her forehead and sighed. It was easy. Everything was easy but she couldn't just tell them who Kira was and what was actually happening. She sneaked her way to another chance at life and she didn't want to risk it.

"This is getting complicated and you know it. Everyone at the ICPD will vote against you. You don't stand a chance against the majority. You never did" She wasn't necessarily talking about the Kira case. She was referring to Wammy's and her first major case. But those were long and boring stories.

"I know. That is the logical choice. But even if I appear on TV, there is no guarantee that I am the real L" She nodded. "I don't want to die yet. But, I did say I will risk my own life for this case" He grabbed a fork, out of nowhere, and started to play with the piece of cake he had on the table. Since it had come to this, Watari brought reinforcements.

"I think I already told you my opinion" She got on her feet and started to walk towards the door. She stopped for a moment before she placed her hand on the doorknob. "This Kira does not fit the original profile. Doesn't he need both a name and a face? Why does it talk like that about police officers and minor oppressors? These are questions you should find answers on your own" She gave him enough hints. She needed a break too.


	17. Conversations

Two days later, in which D tried not to get involved into L's theories, she found herself in front of his room. She was in the hall, debating with herself. Should she enter or should she wait for him to give the big news? She rubbed her arm and sighed.

"Aren't you going in?" She jumped out of surprise and turned fully to face the old man. Watari smiled kindly at her.

"Actually, can I talk to you for a bit?" Watari looked surprised by her request but invited her to his room.

Inside, she saw a lot of equipment. She knew he had been an inventor in his younger days, but she never imagined he was such an expert! And the details were amazing! Watari started to laugh when he saw how her eyes started to shine.

"Tell me, what do you think about L?" She was taken aback by his question. He never asked her about L; never.

"I think you should order a gravestone" Her response was so cold and heartless. Watari sighed. She seriously didn't change that much.

"Are you sure you see the same L as before? He had grown up, as you did" She nodded and started to look around the room.

"Maybe. We all have our sins, right? I just can't get over how easily he sent me away"

"Is that why you hate him?" She scrunched her nose.

"Hate is a big word. I like more when I say I 'strongly dislike' him" Watari shook his head. She was unbelievable.

"The reason is simple, though. At first, it annoyed me that he sent me away from my friends and the little family I created at Wammy's. But then, I realized that wasn't the cause"

Watari was slowly growing worried. She was a complicated kid, even at 22 years old.

"I strongly dislike L because he disappointed so many orphans. Instead of helping them become unique, he let you destroy their childhood. You waste their brilliant minds on L, Watari"

For the first time in his life, he felt guilty and ashamed. It didn't last for long but he felt it. When she looked into his eyes, he became stoic. There was a hidden force into her eyes; something he had never seen before.

"Now is my turn to ask the questions" Watari nodded, slowly calming his own heart. "Why did A kill himself?" Even though he wanted to relax, he couldn't.

"He had a break down" D raised one eyebrow. She wasn't buying that reason; not anymore.

"Did he? A was quite a strong kid" Watari sighed. "Why did he try to call me the day before he committed suicide?" She was throwing hit after hit without even caring about Watari's age and heart condition.

"After you left, A and B became introverts. They stopped being a family for the orphans. B became hysteric and we both know what had happened. A was the only one who was socializing with the rest. No one knows what happened in the last week. The only one who would know anything about that call is B"

"B is dead" Watari's expression was close to how L reacted. His eyes widened considerably but he returned quickly to his calm façade.

"I am sorry to hear that. I had him transferred to Tokyo to keep an eye on him. L thought he may even help the Kira investigation" D's eyes became blank and her whole body started to move automatically. She was trying to shut down her feelings.

"It seems B was the one who held all the answers" Watari nodded.

"Unfortunately, his state of mind degraded gradually. When he first ran away, he came to you, didn't he?" She nodded. "I am not surprised. He loved you" Those words were absurd. However, they were breaking her heart in two.

"I know. He came to me because he saw safety and companionship in me. But Watari, isn't that what a normal child looks for in his parents?"

"You were the only one who could understand him"

"Do you know why?" Watari shook his head. He never understood how someone like D got friends with such different kids. A and B were the opposite of each other. Yet, she was the x of that equation; of that friendship. "Because those who are doomed at birth can never make the right decisions in life until there is someone who understands them and don't try changing who they are"

After her conversation with Watari, which actually took a lot more than she originally intended, she walked back into her room; or so she wanted. In the hall, she met Chief Yagami. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye but didn't say anything. She didn't feel offended. He probably didn't trust her at all. She wasn't taking the whole case as serious as the others; as the world.

"But things will get more interesting soon enough" She walked back into her room and smirked. She was excited to see how the tables will turn. She was sure that was going to happen more than once.

Later that night, she was in the middle of making a sandwich when she got interrupted by a loud and rhythmical knock on the door. She scoffed and continued with her action.

"I told them the news" She raised an eyebrow. He entered without much fuss. He seriously forgot what privacy was. But then again, who was she to judge him when she was the same at that chapter?

"Good for you" She jumped on her couch and started to munch on her food. "What next?" He titled his head to the side and watched her eat the sandwich. She was a lady in everything that meant manners. Her mother taught her well. However, she did have distinctive manners even when she was 10.

"I found a fingerprint on the tapes. It is small so it may be from a child or woman" D raised her finger and both geniuses stared at it. Yvonne had long and slim fingers but even so, her fingerprint was obviously bigger than that one.

"She must be Japanese, then" L nodded.

"Chief Yagami said something. He said that his son told him that Kira is likely a kid from a rich family" She shrugged.

"But this is a second Kira" He nodded. "He doesn't know about this one. I'm pretty sure that even if he is the real Kira, he doesn't know about the second one. He must have been shocked at first. I bet he is letting you do the next step" L raised an eyebrow and got on the couch, next to her, in his crouched form.

"Light?" She smirked. He was trying to make her say it out loud. She wasn't stupid.

"No. The real Kira" Even if it was just for approximately a second, L laughed. "So, you told Chief Yagami that you want to drag his son into the investigation?"

He eyed the strawberries on the kitchen counter. Yvonne chuckled. She walked and grabbed the bowl full with beautiful and tasty strawberries. She placed it in front of L but when he leaned in to take one, she quickly pulled it towards her. L almost pouted.

"I told him, yes. He didn't object. His ability and pride may help us find out who the second Kira is"

"Before or after him?" L stared at the bowl without even blinking once. He tried to grab one while she wasn't looking but he failed. She slapped his hand away.

"You have the skills to decide that" She chuckled bemusedly. The second time he tried to sneak and take a strawberry, she let him. She pushed the bowl closer to him and leaned back on the couch. The fun part was coming, finally.

"When is he coming?" L gulped the whole strawberry he had in his hand and licked his finger.

"He should be here in 10 minutes" D's eyes narrowed and she scoffed. Of course he would have decided that. The sooner, the better.


	18. Being a Killer Isn't Easy

After L left, in quite haste since he had to mentally prepare for Light's appearance, Yvonne turned on the TV for background noise. Her mind was moving at quite an extraordinary pace. She had the chance to test Light's detective skills as well as his Kira capacity.

She started to blink when she heard someone loudly knocking on the door. She shook her head and rubbed her temples. She needed a lot of patience and self refrain for what was going to happen next. She had to use both her skills and experience as a detective and a criminal.

She walked to the door and opened it harshly. Matsuda stumbled back and screeched his head nervously.

"L wants you in his room. He told me not to leave without you" Her face was expressionless. She just blinked and walked past the police officer to test her theory out.

She entered right on time. L was standing behind the culprit, crouched like always while Light was sitting down on the couch, trying to look normal. From the way he was sitting and how tensed his shoulders were she could figure how stressful it was for him. Well, no one said being a serial killer was easy. Even after so long, D still had nightmares.

On the screen was the message of one of the tapes. L already started his own test and was trying to read past Light's mask. He had his eyebrows furrowed in concentration and he was biting his finger.

"So, did you find anything interesting?" D titled her head to one side and listened closely to their conversation.

"There may be another person who has the same abilities as Kira" D smirked. He probably had an inner fight just to decide what to say. He could have lied and be seen as nothing but a smart guy yet saying what L wanted to hear was crossing the line a little. He was launching himself into the lion's cage. He knew that and he had prepared for it.

"This quite possibly may not be the Kira we know. For one, the Kira we know wouldn't kill such petty criminals" Saying that the police officers were surprised by Light's deductive skills would be an understatement. They were amazed by it. "Also, if Kira needs both the victim's name and face to kill, then isn't it strange that the detective and policemen would have been killed as soon as they revealed their faces?" D's eyes traveled over Light's face. He was calm, he knew exactly what he wanted to say and show and he thought about every possibility to deceive any suspicion.

_You are impressed, aren't you?_

Of course, everywhere Light went, Ryuk was just a few feet behind. It was the rule. The Shinigami whose Death Note was held by someone had to be around that person. In some cases, that was boring, but in special occasions, like that, it was quite interesting.

"Ryuuga, no Ryuuzaki, if you already knew then were you testing me?"

Light's body movements showed that he was annoyed and possibly offended, but his face didn't hold those emotions. He wasn't worried at all. He was greatly enjoying being there. It was an achievement for which he didn't even work for.

"I wasn't testing you" Of course he wasn't. And they were all crowded into that hotel room to play a game called 'Catch Kira'. She scoffed, which granted her unwanted attention.

"Isn't that just amazing? Light came up with the same conclusion as L!" Yvonne sighed and let Matsuda to ramble happily to himself. She had seen enough. D was ready to leave the room when someone broke her trail of thoughts.

_Hey look, this L just asked Light to become a fake Kira! Isn't that wonderful?_

Yvonne stopped mid step and turned her head enough to see the two men.

"Matsui-san, please make a video with the word 'Kira' of a quality on par with that of the real Kira. Aihara-san, please do the same for voice distortion. Akihi-san, please arrange for ten minutes of airtime on all major TV stations' 7:00 news" She watched as one after another, the officers started to walk out the room. "D, please come back"

Groggily, and with a twitching right eye, D walked back into the room. She looked at Light's expression. He didn't look very surprised to see her with L. After all, he already knew L and D knew each other. He might have guessed she was working along.

"I know you have met before but Light, this is Yvonne. She is a great help for the Kira Investigation. I personally requested for her to come to Japan from the Interpol" That was a new piece of information. Ryuk started to laugh loudly in the back while Light's grip on the pen tightened visibly. He had to fool L but he had to fool Yvonne, as well.

"We have met before, yes" He didn't raise his head to look at her. He was writing that fake Kira speech.

"I bet you have a lot of ideas for this speech, don't you?"

For outsiders, like L, she sounded innocent and slightly interested in what was happening. For Light, though, she sounded malicious. She witnessed him acting as Kira. She knew he was Kira yet why didn't she tell L already? He remembered Ryuk's words: she can just watch from aside. That meant she had no right to interfere, right? It also meant that he could kill her anytime; but something still wasn't completely right. She had some link with the Shinigami Realm. She had the eyes but not a Death Note. Who was she?

He decided to concentrate on the matter at hand and ask the questions later. She wasn't a treat for the moment.

D's eyes watched Light's every movement, every breath and every glance towards her or L. He was interested but he was uncertain about a few small details, like her. He didn't know anything about L either but he wasn't concerned about his past. No, he was worried of her potential. He was both curious and annoyed by her. He wanted her out of there but at the same time, he wanted to know more about her.

L's eyes traveled from Light to D. He didn't know what she was thinking about; her face didn't have any expression. But, he saw the small curve of her lips. D was having fun, that much he could figure out. But, why? He couldn't understand. The hypothesis of dealing with another Kira was hinted at by her. She knew from the first moment that there was a second Kira. Light called Kira's powers as abilities. How would D call them?

Light finished in record time and gave the paper to L. After that, he calmly leaned back. For D, the people around her started to talk gibberish. She zoned out in just a few minutes and her mind wandered to the past.

_"Kaira Brooke, you have been declared guilty for the deaths of 47 innocent men. The court-"The judge stopped when he met her eyes. She looked murderous. "T-the court decided that imprisonment would be an easy punishment so Kaira Brooke, you are sentenced to death" _

_That trial was meant to be personal, but the media found out about it and with a prisoner like the atrocious female killer, they arrived a few hours before she did. _

_Kaira's big brown eyes didn't hold any remorse. She knew what she was signing for and she wasn't afraid to die. The people she had killed were not innocent at all. They were rotten and they didn't belong in that world. They had to die sooner than later._

_While Kaira was in her cell, waiting for her death, someone sneaked behind her. Her reflexes were very good. Without looking, she kicked whoever was behind her, in the stomach. She turned when she heard a man groaning. She hadn't seen him before, she was sure about that._

_"That hurt" The man looked to be comfortable around her presence, which felt weird. No one was comfortable around Kaira because they knew she outstand them. _

_"So now I am not allowed to wait for my death in peace?" The man chuckled at first. He looked friendly. However, his eyes hardened and he straightened his back. _

_"Actually, I have a deal for you. One that may cost me my career" She rolled her eyes, annoyed. She didn't care about his career. "I talked with a lot of people and many advised me not to do it. I read the files of the people you killed. They weren't nice at all. They were of high misdemeanor. Some of them were even spies protected by the Government"_

_"And? That didn't make any difference. Humans are stupid" He bit his lip and sighed._

_"Then help me" She was caught off guard by his statement. "Come and help me and my team to get rid of the oppressors of this world. You have an extraordinary mind; you can think from the point of view of a criminal but also a detective; you can help thousands of people. What do you say?"_

Someone shook D's thin body so she quickly came back to the present. However, she knew what she had answered. She said yes. She accepted a second chance but she still died in the end.

"4 years later I died on the hands of a rapist" She mumbled.

"D! Our plan is taking place right now. Please come to your senses" L's sharp words didn't cut at all through her conscious. She didn't have any, to begin with.

Her eyes went back to Light, though. He was glancing at her from the corner of his eye. He was curious what was she thinking about. She didn't react at all. She sighed and threw the memory somewhere in the back of her mind.

"Are you alright?" L was worried about her. She was zoning out more than he had thought. He met a very selfish and sharp D. Now, she didn't look as sharp anymore. She accepted to be part of the investigation just to revenge her old friend, which meant she wasn't that selfish anymore. What was going inside her head?

"I'm haunted by memories" L didn't know what that meant. He could just presume it was about Wammy's and about B. However, Ryuk knew what she was talking about. In that room, there was only one male who knew the truth about D and he was a Shinigami.


	19. Shinigami

"Is she alright?" Matsuda was worried. He had never seen someone so silent and antisocial before. She was simply standing on the ground, looking out the window.

"She looks like she is in a trance. Is it because of this second Kira?" Aizawa was as confused as his colleagues.

Two days after L invited Light into the Kira Investigation; two days after they found out about the second Kira; two days after D got in front of that big window and didn't speak a word to anyone nor move.

"Ryuuzaki, you don't seem to care about her state at all" Even Light was curious what she was thinking about. He had seen Ryuk walking around her, trying to talk to her, but she didn't respond.

_I liked you more when you were talkative_

_Are you even a little concerned what is going to happen? You can't save anyone. _

_Even if you like it or not, you are by Light's side_

Light had a perceptive eye. He saw how annoyed she was getting. He didn't understand anything Ryuk was talking about but there was one line he chose to keep for bad times.

_Maybe this time, from a highly respected detective you will become Kaira Brooke_

At first, Light didn't know what he meant by that but it seemed to piss D off. She stretched, trying to subtly hit Ryuk while doing so.

"Just because I don't say anything doesn't mean I don't hear anything" Her cold words shushed the entire room.

"Aren't you hungry or don't you need to go to the bathroom?" Matsuda was asking silly questions but she didn't see them that way. She almost smiled. There was a person who didn't try to like her but was worried anyway about her well being.

When she was thinking the whole situation was getting annoying, the laptop started to buzz.

**"Ryuuzaki the second Kira responded." **

Light's attention started to wander towards the computer and many other things at once regarding L. D sighed and rubbed her eyes. She hadn't slept in two days and with no magnesium or calcium she was on the verge of collapsing.

She heard Watari say some things before he played the tape. She silently walked towards the laptop and stopped next to Light. He was going to have the best reaction out of them all.

_Kira-san! Thanks for replying! I'll do everything Kira-san said. _

D chuckled. That was definitely a Japanese girl who was way too excited for her own good.

_I want to meet Kira-san. I think Kira'san still doesn't have the eyes but don't worry! I won't kill Kira-san no matter what!_

The whole situation was very tense. The police officers were very curious what was that all about while Light looked uncomfortable. Ryuk was laughing somewhere in the back.

_Please think of a way to meet without getting caught by the police. When we meet, we can just confirm each other's identity with our Shinigami_

The worst reaction D had ever seen was L's. He fell off his chair and looked horrified. Light was mentally panicking while everyone else was shocked. D was the only one whose blood was boiling in excitement. Finally, the case was going to imply more details.

"Shinigami… Is he saying that Shinigami are real?" D rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Shinigami…does something like that actually exist…?"

From D's point of view, L was exaggerating. She knew he was surprised and the whole theory of Shinigami was absurd for someone who was always relying on logic. However, he was getting everything at a whole new level.

"Ryuuzaki, you can't help that people talk about nonsense like Shinigami" Light was trying to calm him down and he was using logic as a weapon. She bit her lower lip and continued to watch.

"The messages Kira made his victims in prison write also affirm the existence of Shinigami…" L's eyes held something weird in them. The moment he glanced at Light, she understood. He already made an elaborated plan based on theories and he was just placing every piece of the puzzle in its place.

"So perhaps this tape is from the same Kira who killed those victims in jail? Since they talk with the same…" Chief Yagami got corrected by his own son.

"That's not it, dad. If this were the old Kira, he wouldn't respond to our fake tape. He wouldn't be so foolish as to play this game and make it unnecessary for L to reveal himself on TV and get killed"

Ryuk started to chuckle when he saw how proud D looked. She held a cute evil smirk that meant she was admiring her pupil. Of course, she wasn't giving him any advice but there was a big chance for that to happen later onl or so Ryuk thought.

The rest of the conversation went pass D like wind. She couldn't focus on the subject because her vision started to sway from side to side and get blurry. She rubbed her eyes, trying to keep herself awake but she didn't know for how long her legs would keep her standing.

"D?" Even though she was there, Light felt a body swaying from side to side next to him. It wasn't obvious enough for L or the agents to see but it was enough for the Shinigami to keep her steady.

_She will fall any moment from now. You have to give her something sweet to eat, Light_

Even though he was ugly, big and irrational, the Shinigami was very caring around Yvonne. It almost seemed like friendship. Light sighed and after the whole discussion about the second Kira, who was stupid and trying to mess up his plan, he needed a break as well.

"Ryuuzaki, I think someone is going to fall on my shoulder"

Light's words got everyone's attention. They turned to D who was slowly losing balance. Light saw the flash of worry in L's eyes. He tried not to smirk but it was inevitable. L had a soft spot for Yvonne which meant he cared about her. But, she already knew about Shinigami and about the Death Note. She was living by the same rules as Ryuk which meant he couldn't kill her. He couldn't use her as a weapon nor as a victim. Again, Light got frustrated by the tall woman from France.


	20. Women

A few hours later, D woke up in a bed. It wasn't hers because the sheets smelled of chlorine. No one had slept in that bed in approximately 2 weeks and that was the time L decided to move to another hotel. In the past few months since she had been dragged into the investigation, she changed five hotels. Now that she thought about it, she came all the way from New York to Tokyo to watch the case but she didn't think she would get to be part of it. Furthermore, B died and she had to work with L; again.

She got on her butt and leaned on the mattress. She rubbed her forehead and tried to stop her mind from wandering to sad memories all over again.

"Why did you get me into your room?" She heard munching even before she opened her eyes. L was on a chair, watching her intently while eating cake. His eyes traveled between his hands and her tired face. He decided she needed it more. He put the plate full with strawberry cake on the nightstand and pushed it closer to her slowly. The innocence of the action and the innocence on his face were stupidly meaningful for D and she didn't understand why.

"I brought you cake" The two stared at each other for a while. The silence that engulfed the room wasn't awkward but it was weird.

"What happened after I fainted?" She didn't have any power into her bones. She didn't have any choice but eat the cake. L started to munch on his finger.

"Light came to the conclusion that Shinigami is actually a code for the two Kiras. They will want to meet each other, eventually. I placed surveillance at each TV station" D acknowledged the new information without thinking about it too closely. "I never thought I will ever hear someone talk so easily about Shinigami" L's words were wisely chosen so that he could touch her soft side. That wasn't going to happen but she had to cover the truth somehow.

"I think Light is right. Shinigami don't exist. This second Kira is just messing around" That wasn't right but she had no choice. She wanted to continue living.

The next day, Yvonne tried to get out of bed but she found the door locked. She glared at the doorknob, knowing that it was L's idea. He didn't want her to get into the way of whatever they planned because she couldn't think straight. However, nothing could stop Yvonne when she wanted something.

She looked around the room and tried to find something sharp. There was nothing. She had no choice but be creative. She grabbed the mirror from the bathroom and smashed it on the sink. She carefully chose the sharpest and slimmest pieces. She walked back into the room and tore the sheets in smaller pieces. She smirked and started to unlock the door. It was fairly easy.

L was happily eating chocolate when he heard the doorknob to his room being fondled with. He slowly turned his head in that direction and sighed.

"You can't keep me locked in a room. I thought we already established that a while ago" She walked past him and sat on the couch, next to Matsuda.

Surprisingly, she turned to the young police officer and smiled. It wasn't forced but it wasn't sincere either.

"Matsuda-san, we never actually had a conversation before, did we?" In the room, there were just three people: Aizawa, L and Matsuda. They were all quite perplexed by her attitude.

"N-no. You haven't been very active in the case" She raised an eyebrow, action that made Matsuda regret what he said. "I mean not that you didn't get very concerned about it but-I mean-I mean-Uh" She chuckled and patted his knee.

"I understand what you mean. I don't really do much in this investigation but watch you take the initiative or follow L's orders. That's fine. I will work alongside L from now on"

L was insecure about what she said. He didn't believe her at all. In the first place, she was a great help for him and that meant great help for the investigation. Secondly, even if her statement sounded serious, she wasn't probably going to keep her word.

"We came up with a plan. While you were sleeping, we got another package. A video tape and a diary" L placed the diary in front of D. She read it carefully and didn't seem to have a reaction at all.

Actually, what was written on that diary was exactly what it looked like. Probably, that girl was trying to meet Kira. It was a little tricky, though. It was either Aoyama or Tokyo Dome. There was also some meaning behind Shibuya. The second Kira was talking about different places.

"She may not be that stupid if she came up with this" She mumbled to herself. Matsuda and L were watching her. "What are you going to do?" She asked while staring directly into L's eyes.

"We decided to send some disguised investigators in Shibuya and Aoyama and set up surveillance in these two locations" The one who responded wasn't L. It was Matsuda.

"You and Light, I presume?" Matsuda nodded eagerly. He was too innocent for someone like D. She put the paper on the table and leaned back. "Good luck, then"

After Matsuda had been sent to do something else and Aizawa walked out to make a phone call, L and D remained all alone in the room.

While D was slowly sipping from her freshly made tea, L's eyes didn't stop scanning her. She looked better; maybe too good. Sugar was dangerous when eating too much but L and D were exceptions. Because their brains were moving fast and were used constantly, they needed the sugar to keep them active. Of course, D liked to use caffeine more than sugar and there was a reason for that. D's brain was already moving fast, too fast for a normal human. Every piece of sweetness was dangerous for her. Her organism would become overwhelmed and eventually, shut down. She would die. That was why she wasn't allowed to eat sugar often. He gave her cake. It was enough for her body to come back to life but it seemed too happy.

"Are you alright, D?" He was worried for her. She had been his pupil once upon a time and he still thought about her that way.

"Are you worried that you gave me too much sugar to eat?" He didn't respond. He just continued to eat his chocolate. "It's fine. I just had a nice dream, that's all"

That was a lie. She dreamt about her past and that was bugging her. Even if she tried to push it in the back of her mind, the memories were always coming back.

"So, Light and Matsuda will go on these dates to Shibuya and Aoyama" L nodded while fighting with a gummy bear. "If the second Kira wants to see, then she doesn't need anything but his face. Do you think you will catch two birds from one shot?" He shrugged.

"There are slim chances for that to happen but yes. This second Kira is foolish and will make a mistake that will point us towards the real Kira"

"You know, women would do absolutely anything for the man they love"

That was just an idea, a hypothesis. They both concluded that the second Kira was a woman. They both knew that Light was the principle suspect in being Kira. If they were to place the two together, it was quite obvious what the answer was.

"You think she is in love with Kira?" D chuckled and titled her head to one side.

"I think Light is a handsome guy. I also think he is very smart and attracts a lot of girls. We just have to see what kind of girl is the second Kira for real"

"Why don't you go see that for yourself?" She tried not to smirk but the corner of her lip twitched.

"Are you taunting me?" L didn't even need to hide his intentions. He wanted her to go and find the second Kira. She knew exactly where to look for the culprits. That was one of her talents.

"I dare you" If it wasn't for the door opening loudly, L and D were engaging into another intellectual game. Matsuda entered with two bags. He placed them both on the table and pushed one towards D. She glanced between the plastic bag and Matsuda's confident smile.

"What is this?" She pointed but tried not to offend the young police officer.

"I brought food. I didn't know what you like to eat and most stores are closed at this hour so I just bought fast food but I-"

She completely ignored him. She leaned closer to the bag and sniffed. When she realized that it actually smelled good, she started to eat. Matsuda stopped talking and smiled happily. For him, that was an achievement. He tried several times to get closer to her but she never gave him much thought.


	21. The Law of the 21st Century

On the 22nd, Light and Matsuda decided to meet in front of Toudai University, after classes. On the same day, Yvonne got ready to tail them. She didn't have to necessarily follow them closely. She only had to rely on her skills as a detective. She didn't use disguises or any spying techniques. Those didn't work for that kind of situation. She only had to look normal and fit in with the crowd.

She tried to listen on the conversation with her heightened senses but those students were talking about bullshit. Anywhere in the world, students were still the same. The girls were talking to Light as if he was the next movie star. He was handsome, indeed, but sincerely, D had other tastes. She accepted that she liked weird guys, like B. If it wasn't for the circumstances, they would have had probably ended up together. But life sucked and they couldn't change their destinies, therefore B died.

The tail was getting awfully boring when D decided to take a break. She entered the closest coffee shop and bought herself a black coffee. She needed all the caffeine she could get. While waiting for her order, she scanned the perimeter. It was a nice day and a lot of students were in Aoyama. Her eyes trailed over love birds, introverts and creepily happy people. She didn't see anything suspicious.

She walked out with a big sigh. The whole process of following the two around Aoyama was in vain. Light was acting normally and Matsuda was trying too hard to fit in. She leaned on the showcase of the store and bit the inside of her check.

As Light and Matsuda were walking past the shop on the other side, she couldn't stop the feeling of evil. Even if it wasn't big, it was still there. She stayed there, waiting for them to walk further and after that, her eyes went directly to the glass window. There, in all its glory, was a Shinigami. While sipping from her drink, Yvonne's eyes reddened gradually. She smirked and got her eyes back to normal.

"You got yourself a pretty puppet, didn't you Kira?" She chuckled for herself and drank the whole cup of coffee. She threw it in the recycle can and went home. Her job was done in Aoyama.

Later that day, she actually came up with a brilliant idea. Ryuk was right. She couldn't stop the feelings of pride towards Light. She could see a glimpse of herself in him and he had great potential. Of course, if L or the police officers were to hear her opinion, they were for sure going to judge her harshly. But, she did have a wicked personality and even if she was trying to hold it in, she was a demon under the façade of a weird young detective.

So, Yvonne decided to pay a visit to the Yagami household. She had seen it before, when she got lost, so all she had to do was find the right house on the alley. It wasn't really a hard task. She was a detective and Chief Yagami's address was in the police database. That was enough.

When she was just walking around the corner, she saw two people a few feet in front of her. She raised an eyebrow and waited. She leaned on the building and crossed her arms in front of her chest. It was quite pitiful. The only people on the street were fighting and possibly breaking up. Such a shame; humans whine when it doesn't go accordingly to their plan yet they also whine when their lives are going wonderfully.

Yvonne made her way to the Yagami household and tidied her appearance. She couldn't look like someone suspicious. She rang the bell twice until a warm looking lady opened the door. She checked Yvonne out and smiled kindly, eventually.

"Excuse me but I am looking for Light Yagami. Is he home?" She used her most innocent and nice tone and facial expression. Somewhere deep in her soul, it hurt. Somewhere in the Shinigami Realm, someone was laughing at her. She was sure of that.

"Are you a friend of Light's?" Yvonne smiled and nodded. The lady, who was Light's mother, let her inside and shouted after her son. He didn't respond. He was most probably killing someone at the moment with his Death Note. He was too busy and wasn't supposed to be interrupted.

"I am Light's classmate. We go to the same University" Mrs Yagami smiled kindly and invited Yvonne in the kitchen. She practically made the young detective sit at the table and talk. It was a lot like an interrogatory.

"And for how long have you been talking? Light never talks about this kind of stuff; he is probably embarrassed. He grew up so fast" It definitely sounded like a proud mother. If only she knew the truth about her son.

"We met at the beginning of this year. I am from France so Light helped me a lot with my Japanese. He has been a great help for me" Inside her head, she really wanted to throw up. It was too cute for her. It was unbelievably hard to maintain a nice façade.

"That is so nice of him. But, that sounds like Light. He is very smart and kind. I am sure he is very popular at school. He has always been. However, I never heard him talk about a girl before. You are the first girl who came and asked for him" She blinked a few times and sighed.

Thankfully, the savior made his appearance. In just a blink of an eye, Yvonne was on her feet and right next to Light. Her smile was slowly losing the kindness and she nudged Light to help her and just go into his room.

"Mom, this is Yvonne. She is a friend from university. We'll be working on a project in my room so please don't disturb us" Mrs Yagami nodded happily and waved to D.

Once in Light's room, D fell on his bed and dramatically sighed.

"How can people be so nice? How can you keep that nice act all the time? I am exhausted" Light didn't respond. He sat on the chair and patiently waited for her to roll around so they could actually have a conversation. She did a few minutes after she finished whining.

"Why did you come to my house? Did Ryuuzaki send you?" She scrunched her nose and shook her head. She crossed her legs and leaned back on her hands.

"No. I found the second Kira" Light's eyes widened for a fraction of a second. It could have been easily missed if it wasn't for her perceptive ability. "Guess what? She is a girl" Light's mind was probably over thinking everything. He had to make a new plan.

"Did you tell L about this?" She bit her lip and shook her head.

"I can't tell L a lot of things. For example, I can't tell L that you are Kira" She emphasized the two aliases. It was the truth, though.

"Why not?" Light was very curious who she was and what was she doing with L. He didn't care that much about L's past how much he was interested in her past. Yvonne chuckled and shook her finger.

"Because then, I won't be able to enjoy your Kira game, Light. I don't want that to happen. I prefer to be down here, participating, than up there, just watching" Ryuk started to laugh and fly around the room.

_I told you she is fun, Light_

"How do you know Ryuk?" She shrugged.

The truth was that she didn't even remember how and when did they become acquainted. They just did at some point.

"We just met one day and found out that we have a lot in common" Ryuk started to laugh louder. He jumped on the bed, behind her, and patted her head.

"And how did you get your Shinigami Eyes?" Yvonne shrugged again.

It wasn't like she wanted them. It just happened that when she remembered her past, she woke up one morning with red eyes and a mix of abilities she didn't have before.

"I was born with them. There are two people who were born with Shinigami Eyes and you already killed one of them. Now, there is just me" She rubbed her chin and though about it. "At least, I think so"

It wasn't something exact. She couldn't say for sure that she and B where the only ones born with that curse.

"Can I ask my own set of questions, now?" Light's eyebrows furrowed. He looked annoyed but D was enjoying the situation too much. She rubbed her neck and crossed her legs ladylike. "Why did you pick up the Death Note?"

Light looked a little out of character. Of course, his face expression didn't change but something around him looked softer. He was gradually letting his nice act drop.

"I didn't know what it was. I felt a force pulling me towards it and no one was bothering to pick it up. Why not me?" She chuckled.

"Exactly. If people don't take the crime rate seriously, then why not take the problem into your own hands, right? You posses the power of a God; you choose who lives and who dies" Light raised an eyebrow and chuckled. It sounded forced and quite weird; more like he was chocking.

"And what if I did that? The world needs me. I will create a better environment for those who are scared and innocent. If you are from the Interpol as my father told me, then you should know. There are thousands of victims all around the world who can't fight for themselves and can't save their lives. I want to save them. Kira is the new law of the 21st century" His little speech got him fired up. That was obvious. He got on his feet and started to walk around the room. It looked like he was giving his winning speech.

"You are right. You are the law of the 21st century. But let me tell you something. You are still a child. You kill the people who are in prison not criminals. You should make your homework right, Light. You may as well kill the people you call scared and innocent. There are victims even in prison. I know that because I saved some of them. The conspiracy is all around the world. You can't fight back by sentencing whoever you believe is guilty to death. You know why? Because not every one of them is guilty"

Light glared at her. She could seriously see the venom into his eyes. He was blinded by the power and he didn't want to recognize it. He was just a kid.

"You don't know anything" She chuckled and walked to him.

She grabbed his arm and kicked behind his right knee. He lost his balance and D threw him on the chair. She leaned really close to his face and her eyes became red.

"I know a lot more than you may imagine. I had lived through what you are living now. I didn't have a Death Note but I did have one stubborn personality. I trained mentally and physically for my purpose and I did my homework. You are not a God. You are a selfish little kid who wants to live in a safe world. You think you can transform the bad in good. That is impossible. Without evil there is no good. You are fighting for death not for life. You should remember that"

Yvonne's irises were dilated and her eyes were getting even redder. They didn't look like the Shinigami Eyes anymore; they looked like a demon's eyes. He could see an incredible bloodlust into them. He could see glimpses of Hell into her eyes. It was scary and intimidating but he wasn't just a normal boy. No, he was much more. He pushed her away quite harshly yet she didn't stumble.

"We'll see that, won't we?" He was too smug and that infuriated D. He was too sure of his skills and was ignoring one little detail that he needed for his purpose: humanity.

When she arrived at the hotel, she went directly into her room. There was no one in the hall, thankfully. She dressed into her pajamas and went directly to bed. She couldn't sleep; she was scared to sleep. Therefore, she grabbed the phone and called someone important to her.

"Hello? Roger, how are the children?"

She talked on the phone for a few hours. She asked about the orphans at Wammy's and about the financial issues. Roger didn't like children, moreover her, but after he saw her growing into such a nice lady, he choose to help her. At first it was a secret but after B's first attempt to run away, it became something normal. Monthly, she was getting a call from Roger telling her the news about the orphans. She tried to help as much as she could.


	22. Unexpected Meeting- Female Version

The next morning, she had bangs under her eyes. She couldn't sleep at all and her natural halos just got deeper. She prepared two coffees and poured a lot of milk into them. When L tried to snatch one, she slapped his hand away.

Matsuda was the first who walked in. He looked happy for some unknown reason. He also had two boxes which probably contained food. His smile became even wider when he saw her. He placed a box in front of her and the other in front of him. He was ready to dig in when Aizawa entered with Light and Chief Yagami.

Light sat on the other side of Matsuda. There was an obvious tense atmosphere between D and him. Matsuda was right in the middle and he could feel it the most. He chose to eat later and tried to walk away but D pulled him back down. He gulped. It was uncomfortable.

L saw the subtle glances between Light and D. He sighed. She probably did something to piss Light off and in return, he made her feel inferior or something. She loved to make people feel bad about them and embarrass them at an intellectual level. Light was smart and probably fought back. It ended up with two annoyed investigators.

"Tomorrow is the 24th. Did you find something suspicious in Aoyama yesterday?" L was biting his finger while sitting on the couch. He looked to be in his own world. The question was asked by Aizawa.

"No. It was just the usual" Matsuda sighed. He was probably disappointed. There were no more packages from the second Kira. She was patiently waiting which was not as dumb as D first thought.

Everyone sighed. It was a slow day. They watched the surveillance recordings but didn't find anything out of ordinary. However, Matsuda was still happy. It ticked D off.

"You seem very excited, Matsuda-san" She tried not to sound mean.

"I-I do?" He blushed. It was something D hated to see on guys. Real men don't blush when they get a compliment. Maybe it was her 1880's concept but still it was weird.

_He is probably overwhelmed by your intimidating and negative aura_

After he heard Ryuk's comment, Light let out a cough, trying to cover his amusement. On the opposite side, D's eye started to twitch. She was ready to throw something at that idiot.

"If you feel sick, you should go to the bathroom" L's statement made Matsuda's blush deepen. He did leave the room to cool down, though. After him, Aizawa and Chief Yagami walked to take care of the surveillance for the 24th.

"Aren't you going to classes?" That simple question annoyed Light. She wanted him out of her sight for the moment.

"Aren't you?" She scoffed.

"Already finished two. I don't plan on finishing this one, as well. But" She turned fully to him and titled her head to the side. "This is your first University. You should study" He hated how inferior she could make him feel. It wasn't even something smart and she made him feel a level below.

"In case you don't know, I have been asked to enter the Kira investigation. I didn't invite myself in" She chuckled evilly.

"I know. I was here before you. I solved thousands of other cases. I know how to handle school and career"

"I helped the police, as well. You are irrelevant" She raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to him.

"How am I irrelevant? I'm older than you!" She was slowly breaking through his nice image. He was pissed.

"I don't care. Age is just a number"

"And jail is just a room, isn't it?" He was annoyed but he couldn't lose control. He sighed and walked out. She started to chuckle bemusedly. When her eyes met L's, he saw how curious he was. "What?"

"When did you become so endearing in social intercourse?" She shrugged and got the bangs out of her eyes.

"I do have a social life. One that implies more than one man who takes care of me" L ignored her mean statement and started to engulf himself into the sweet flavor of the vanilla cake.

"Try not to lead Matsuda on for too long. I want him to concentrate" Her eyes widened slightly before she started to laugh. "I am serious" He mumbled yet D didn't hear him.

"I am not leading Matsuda on. It's cute that he cares about me but let's be serious, L. Who can like me for who I am for more than one week?" She asked that for more than one reason. She actually wanted to know what he would answer. He didn't. He kept silent. She sighed and got on her feet. She was ready to leave the room when she heard him mumble to himself.

"I have been agreeing you for 18 years already"

She left with a soft smile on her lips.

The next day, on 24th, everything went smoothly. She didn't care about what was happening with Matsuda and Light anymore because she already knew who the second Kira was. So, she went shopping. Shibuya had a lot of nice shops and she didn't miss one.

She was contently walking around with a few bags in each hand when she bumped into someone. The surprise was even bigger when she realized who she bumped into.

"Oh. Misa is very sorry. Are you ok?" Yvonne got up easily. The bad part was the situation with her bags. She needed a taxi. She actually missed having her own driver, for the first time.

"It's ok. No harm done" She didn't have to use her eyes to know who that was. She even talked about herself at the third person and that gave out her name.

"Wow. You have such good tastes! I shop from these brands as well!" D couldn't really believe her. Misa was dressed in a Lolita style dress. What D had wasn't even close to Lolita. She was a classy woman. She didn't dress fancy but it had class.

"Thanks. Your style is cute too" She could hardly find the right word for her real opinion. Maybe it was the differences in countries or it was the different mindset between the past and the present but she seriously didn't like how Misa was dressed or how preppy she looked.

"You are so cute! Misa would love to go shopping with you! Uh-who are you?" Of course, she needed her name. Well, it wasn't like Misa was going to kill D anytime soon. But, the Shinigami behind her was watching D carefully.

"Yvonne" Misa started to gawk at the foreign name. "I think someone is looking after you" Misa's head quirked up and she smiled apologetically.

"Ah right. Misa has a busy schedule. That is Misa's manager. Anyway, we will see each other again, right?" D tried to keep the smile as bright as before. Misa waved and ran off to her manager.

"I bet we will"


	23. Special Relationship?

On 25th, everyone gathered into the HQ for the conclusion. D and Light were on opposite sides, of course. The two didn't stop bickering. They each had big prides.

"Nobody suspicious was found during the trip to Aoyama on the 22nd or Shibuya on 24th. The only place left is the Tokyo Dome on 30th…" That was Aizawa's report. At the moment, both L and Light were suspicious and worried. D was completely relaxed. Actually, she hadn't been so relaxed since she arrived in Japan.

**Ryuuzaki, there is another package to Sakura TV. According to the stamp, it was sent on 23****rd****. I am streaming the video to you now…**

Well that was good news. It happened right after Aoyama which only concluded that Misa was the second Kira. That fact was going to be soon found out by L as well.

_I have found Kira. Thank you everyone at the TV station and the police station._

"Congratulation to us for the future meeting between Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson" She was ironic, of course, but nobody seemed to get the joke except L. He narrowed his eyes at her. She was acting childishly again.

"He said he 'found Kira' already! This is bad…" No shit Sherlock. That was obvious. However, it was weird how she thanked the TV station and the police station. It seriously sounded like it was their fault, which it was but not as bad as it sounded.

"We can't say that they joined forces, yet" L was pretty calm about the whole situation while Chief Yagami, Matsuda and Aizawa were panicking. "Before this, the second Kira always said 'meet Kira' but this time he said "found Kira'. This means that he has found out who Kira is but probably hasn't contacted him" D leaned on the couch and crossed her arms. She couldn't comment but she could listen.

"At least they didn't 'meet' before he sent the package on the 23rd. If they had, he would not have used the word 'found'"

L was a good detective. D gave him that. But, he was always in a continuous testing. Furthermore, he wanted Light to give more obvious hints towards who he was. Everything was a game and that was how L worked most of the time; by making every case a game. He was childish and he hated to lose. He was continuously challenging both the criminal and himself.

"Since we've already come to this point, it's time for us to use our policing influence to bait the second Kira…"

"Bait?" Matsuda blushed when he realized that D was questioning the same thing.

"Yes. We give him some incentive and lure him into telling us who Kira is. If the real Kira still doesn't know who the second Kira is, he may respond to our trap"

That was unpredictable and it had low chances of success. What was he thinking about? Light looked cornered but D was sure something would pop up and she was sure that 'something' was Misa.

The rest of the discussion went by quickly. They decided and made preparations to lure Kira out. That was quite hard to accomplish since Light was probably thinking for a way out. But, it was worth watching.

A few hours later, Light was already gone. D was on the ground, playing with Lego pieces. She was trying to form a castle.

"When did you buy these?" L was trying to concentrate on the Aoyama tapes but he couldn't.

"From Shibuya" She smiled contently when she finished the base of her castle. It was a square.

"Ryuuzaki, you're really going to go over all of the videos from Aoyama on the 22nd by yourself?" L glanced at D from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah. If Kira is indeed on the tapes from the Raye Penber incident, Light-kun has to be him"

"So, the second Kira is among the people who came in contact with him?" L heard D chuckle slightly in the back.

"No. The second Kira didn't necessarily react obviously to the presence of Light. That's why I want to go through the tapes myself" That meant D was forcefully going to do that as well. "By the way, Asahi-san…The Kitamura family is no longer under suspicion. Tell Mogi-san that he doesn't need to go there posing as L anymore. Tell him to follow Light-kun instead, since Light-kun doesn't know him. If Light-kun is Kira, he probably meets the second Kira in private. As for the main base of the police station, Watari can take over" Those were definitely big changes in the investigation.

"Does Ryuuzaki ever sleep?" D couldn't help herself but eavesdrop. In the end, they were still in the room.

"Once I saw him sleeping while sitting on the chair like that" Aizawa's face was questionable. While still playing with lego, D started to chuckle.

"That weirdo doesn't sleep. He is too excited" Matsuda nodded along while Aizawa watched D. She looked completely different than how she was in the beginning. She looked more comfortable. Of course, he didn't like her because she wasn't doing anything at first but L was always keeping her around.

"Do you think Ryuuzaki and D are in a special relationship?" Aizawa's question was intended towards Matsuda but they heard as well. The question made both culprits froze. Aizawa and Matsuda backed off slowly and walked out.

"They should find something better to do with their free time" She mumbled to herself while placing another layer of lego. It looked weird but she was going to make it look fabulous in the end.

"You shouldn't have free time" He didn't tear his eyes from the screen. D sighed and walked to him. She sat on the armchair and started to watch the videos from Aoyama.

"Light didn't do anything on that day. He was careful the whole time and even tried to hide but it didn't work. The second Kira found him easily"

"Is there anything else that attracted your attention?" She started to chew on her lower lip and shrugged.

"Not really. You know, I still think that the second Kira is a woman and she will probably become very possessive over Kira. She is the only one who has the right to be beside him because they share the same killing powers" L nodded and acknowledged that possibility. If D was right, there were 60% chances for the second Kira to become anxious.

"D, go to University as much as you can from now on. I know you missed a few classes even if you pass your test with high scores" She scrunched her nose and pouted. She seriously didn't like going to school.


	24. Advice

The next morning, she did wake up early and went to her classes. It wasn't something big but her classmates were surprised to see her. She was a genius among them because even if she wasn't even there, she knew everything. However, the boys were very happy to see her. She was a foreign beauty, even if she was a little too tall for them. She didn't do anything in class but play with her pen. She threw glances at Light a few times and saw him talking with a girl but that was all.

After classes, a few guys came to Yvonne and started to ramble about dates. She blocked them out. She tried to keep a smile on her face the whole time but when she saw Light, her smile dropped. He was just passing by, yet everyone could feel the tension between them. Light couldn't accept the fact that she was very smart, liked and she wasn't even trying. She wasn't shallow yet she wasn't completely innocent either. She didn't like the attention but she wasn't trying to stop it. She was annoying.

They had to leave for the same place and that triggered some rumors. Some girls started to say that Light was dating both some Takada girl and D. She didn't care but it ticked Light off a little.

"You know, if I want to, I can easily destroy your student life by pouring gasoline on the fire" He glared at her smirking face.

"If I want to, you will get killed" She started to chuckle.

"Yeah right. You would die before you kill me"

"I never said I will do it" It was his turn to smirk.

While Light stopped in front of L's hotel room, she continued to walk.

"Aren't you going to enter?" She waved him off.

"There is nothing new that he can tell me. I already know who the second Kira is" Light glared at her before he entered.

D walked into her room and groaned. She was tired for the first time in a few months. She even had homework and projects to prepare because she wasn't in classes.

"I hate school" She whined and groaned for a few minutes before she walked into the bathroom. She needed a shower.

When she walked out, she didn't expect to see Light in her room. She did expect L, since he had done it before, but not Light. She walked past him and used the towel to dry her hair.

"Why do I have the honor to see you in my room, Light?" He kept a stoic face.

"How can you kill a Shinigami?" She didn't expect that question. She sighed and placed the towel on the bed.

"Theoretically, you can't. Practically, there are moments when Shinigami can be more stupid than usually. Those moments are rare. Shinigami treasure their lives even if they suck"

_Hey! I am a Shinigami! I am here, never forget!_

"Feelings. Shinigami can be killed if you make them have feelings for someone. Why?" Light looked to be thinking about a lot of things.

"So she was right…" He was worried about something and she didn't need to think about the reason too much.

"Misa Amane, am I right?" His head rose in an instant and he stared questioningly at her. "She is the second Kira. I don't need you to agree. I saw her in Aoyama" He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"She is in love with Kira. She would do anything to have him for herself. She is naïve and would do anything I say yet she has her own conditions" She raised an eyebrow and got on the bed.

"Like what?" She was enjoying their little chat.

"She wants us to have at least a date per week. And, I can't kill her. Her Shinigami threatened me"

There was a moment of silence before D started to laugh. Light looked pissed and stressed. He sat on the bed and placed his head between his hands. He looked troubled.

"You know, Light, no one said that being a serial killer is easy. You can never ignore the unpredictable situations. You have to use them in your favor" He growled.

"I can't if I get myself killed by that Shinigami. I can't be seen dating other women because she may kill them" D nodded after every sentence.

"So she is possessive, huh? Well, I expected that. If she makes a mistake out of jealousy than you are caught" He sighed. She watched him and couldn't help but feel pity. That Shinigami was right about too many things already. She couldn't help him kill and she couldn't use her Shinigami powers for him but she could sympathize.

When Light felt someone caress his back, he flinched. It was weird, mostly because it was coming from her. He had the intention to ask her more about Shinigami so he could find a way to kill Misa if he had to but she started to pity him. He didn't need to feel more inferior than he was already around her.

"Why don't you give in to what she wants? She is careless and won't put you in any danger. You are precious to her. Never forget Light, good criminals will always use their victim's feelings and beliefs against them"

He raised his head and looked at her through his bangs. For the first time since they met, he saw her as she was: someone with a lot of experience in crimes.

"How do you know that? You work as a detective" She shifted and moved away from him. Her eyes had longing in them. She looked like she missed something.

"Once, a long time ago, I didn't work as a detective. I wanted to be one but I couldn't. Instead, I started to make my own justice. I tried really hard and I guess, in some way, I did all I could" She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "You should go home. I'm sure your mother wants you there for dinner" He chuckled but left without much fuss. The discussion they had really helped him focus on what he had to do.


	25. Women Do a Lot for the Men they Love

The next day, D had to leave for University, again. She was groggily walking through the campus when she heard whispers here and there. She saw Light with a girl; a girl that wasn't Misa. She chuckled and groggily made her way to the exit.

"You're not going anywhere, yet" She stopped mid-step when she felt L grab her arm. She wanted to run but his grip was tightening with each second. She started to whine and gave in, eventually.

"You are too hard on me" Her wrist was red and it hurt. He just got on the bench in his usual position. "Are you waiting for Light? He was with a girl"

"I have seen. What do you know about her?" D shrugged. Even if she didn't really care, she had to get information on her.

"She is a pretty good student. She is Light's classmate and her name is Takada Kiyomi. She seems to have gotten some kind of first place for her beauty. But, she is not the second Kira. She is too meticulous" L looked at her with bright and excited eyes. "What am I missing?" He shrugged and continued to stare at her. He was really out of character.

"Ah, Yagami-kun. Good afternoon" He was ignoring her. Her eye started to twitch again. It happened a lot during her lectures with L when they were at Wammy's and that didn't change; not even after 18 years.

_"D, you have to concentrate. We are working on a case right now" She stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms in front of her chest._

_"This isn't a real case. No one's life is in danger" She was stubborn and childish. He was slowly becoming frustrated with her. It wasn't the first time she refused to work together with him._

_"Indeed. But it is a simulation. What will you do when you will conduct your own case? Will you look at it like you do now? You are a hypocrite" His words used to be meaner back then because he didn't have enough patience. Maybe that was why she was mean with him as well. _

_"Fine. The answer is easy. The one who hid the toys is the culprit. How do I know that? Because you used A and B as your examples. A is a nice kid who would never hide something from me. He lives to become your alternative, doesn't he? He has to be perfect yet he isn't. He is frustrated but he didn't do it. B is the one who did it. Why? Because he hates and adores you at the same time. He wants to become you. He wants to test your patience so he hid Mello's favorite toy. He knew Mello would start to whine and make a big deal out of it. In the end, that is what has happened. Case closed" L sighed and rubbed his eyes. _

_"If only you would be nicer and concentrate more…" Her eys started to twitch. It wasn't enough for him; it never was. She couldn't be perfect; she was human. She knew how hard it was for A because L was always getting further away from him. He was always better at everything._

_"Sometimes I wish you were a chef or something else but a detective" L titled his head to the side and started to chew on his finger._

_"Why?" She raised an eyebrow and sighed._

_"Because then, it would have been easier for everyone. We wouldn't have to learn everything we do just to surpass you. Maybe then, we would have been normal orphans" For a moment, L's disposition fell. He didn't feel like doing anything else so he ended their lecture earlier._

_He was on his way out when he heard her speak._

_"Are you afraid that everything you work for will eventually be for nothing? We are all alone into a cruel world. I don't want to be alone for my whole life" L didn't respond. The truth was that, he didn't want that either. He didn't want to be alone._

She didn't want to get on the memory lane again but she ended up having that flashback anyway. When she regained her senses, L and Light were still talking.

"-L is a group of people like me" Damn, she didn't want to hear that. "Yagami-kun said that it's lonely when I don't come to school. So, when I felt like taking a walk, I came to the campus. If I don't have to worry about dying, the University is quite a great place" D rolled her eyes. It wasn't for her. If it was such a great place to be in then why wasn't he coming to the University more often? He was the hypocrite.

"Yeah. I can't find anyone good enough to chat with when Ryuuga isn't here" D coughed, making both boys look at her. "You don't count" She rolled her eyes.

"What about that girl-genius Takada?" Light shrugged.

"No. Not even" D sighed and tried to walk away. Unfortunately, L grabbed her wrist before she could stand up.

"Want to get some cake?" He got on his feet and started to walk, dragging D after him. They stopped when they heard a girl shouting after Light.

"Light! There you are!" D recognized that voice. "I came to this area for a photo shoot, so I just dropped by to see you. The thing starts at two, so there's still time. The University is such an open place and easy to get in and out of" Her eyes traveled towards the rest of them. She recognized D quickly.

"Hello, again" Light glanced at D from the corner of his eye. They met before, huh?

"I am so happy to see you again! Misa thought about you, you know! I didn't know you and Light-kun know each other!" She was too excited to see Yvonne and it freaked her out a little bit. Misa's eyes went to L. "Are you Light's friend as well? You look so unique. I am Light's girlfriend, Amane Misa." L's eyes were sparkling. He probably came on campus especially for that didn't he?

"Ryuuga Hideki" D saw how Misa's eyes went above L's head. Something inside her snapped and out of reflex, she gripped L's hand. He didn't let go of her hand so it was easy to cover his name.

D couldn't hide his whole name, Shinigami weren't supposed to do that. However, she did. She hid his last name in order to confuse Misa.

Light looked smug. He was most definitely thinking that he had won. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen so easily. She wasn't going to let the game stop when it didn't even begin at its true potential.

"Yagami-kun…" Light turned to L and gulped. He was nervous. Instead, L leaned closer to Misa. "I envy you" D raised an eyebrow and backed off. That also meant she let go of L's hand. "I'm a big fan of Misa's after reading the March issue of '18'" D didn't even know about that magazine. She was the woman yet she never heard about it? Well, she was quite weird and didn't like girly magazine, but still.

However, people started to notice Misa. Yvonne didn't even know she was a model. The students formed a big crowd around her. Light backed off and so did D.

"What is he doing?" Light was furious. She couldn't blame him. L had a very unique way to test out his theories.

"Wrong question. What are you going to do? That is the right question" Light glared at D's head. She sighed and rubbed her temples. There were too many people.

After Misa got dragged away by a woman, Light decided to also say goodbye to L. He didn't care if D was going to follow him but he knew that she was too proud to do that.

While Light walked to one side and L on the other, D stayed in the middle. She didn't want to go with neither but she was sure something was going on. Therefore, she waited. She saw Light dialing a phone number and yet, the one who responded was L. L's face was priceless. He looked innocent and guilty at the same time.

"What are you doing?" Light's face was somewhere between annoyance and bloodlust. He wanted to kill L in that moment at least 30% more than normally.

"I found this cell phone amidst the chaos earlier…" D chuckled when she saw how skeptic was L to give the phone and how skeptic was Light receiving it.

"You two are idiots" She shook her head. For the second time that day, a cell phone rang. It was L's.

"For Yagami-kun, this news may be good or bad. Amane Misa has been arrested as the prime suspect for the second Kira. In Amane's room, we found a lot of evidence. For example, the cat hair we found on the tape on the second Kira's video cassette. There are also make up powder and clothing fibers. In order to prevent the certain chaos that would otherwise ensue, we've decided not to publicize our capture. We told her agent that she is under arrest for possession of illegal drugs. That way, it won't create too much public uproar"

Firstly, it was a lot of information for D. She had to process it fully and, eventually, come to a simplest conclusion. Misa has been arrested because L found enough evidence to believe that she was the second Kira. Alright, she understood that much, but there was something fishy.

"Are you alright, Yagami-kun? Your girlfriend is suspect for being the second Kira. I understand how you must feel" D's eyebrow twitched. He certainly didn't know. He never had a relationship, be it false. Light was growing impatient. He had the chance to find L's real name yet something like that happened.

"D?" After capturing Misa, L decided to take D back to the HQ. He didn't want Light to let out his anger on her. He wanted her help not to annoy her. However, she didn't speak at all since they arrived at the hotel.

"You didn't tell me about Misa's arrest" L nodded.

"But you are the one who came to the conclusion that the second Kira is a woman. We are also waiting for her to give up"

"And how is that going on?" L sighed. "She is not cooperating, is she?" He shook his head and grabbed a candy. "I told you, L. Women do a lot of sacrifices for the men they love. Misa is not an exception"


End file.
